The Wizarding Bat
by PxFive
Summary: On a business trip with the Dursleys, 4-year-old Harry is adopted by Bruce Wayne. Based off of a challenge by joe63129. Robin!Harry. Human!Ignorant! Dumbledore. This story is COMPLETE and FINISHED as of the 12th of March 2017. Px5 out.
1. Prologue

**An: I hope you enjoy reading. This is my second fanfiction, and my first entry into the batman and harry potter categories. This is a challenge-fic off of a challenge by joe63129 (I hope I got the number right). Many thanks to him for the brief.**

*** **Number 4 privet drive (when Harry is 4)**

"God damn it, Petunia, are you sure we have to take the freak with us!"

"Yes, Vernon."

"Have you checked with your 17th cousin 12 times removed yet?"

"Yes Vernon."

"How about the hairdresser of your friend's friend's friend's mother's aunt's friend?"

"She's not available either."

Harry Potter was sitting in his little cupboard under the stairs, listening to his aunt and uncle's increasingly desperate conversation.

With all of his malnourished, beaten up heart he wished, 'Me wish dat me also go Gotham…"

His wish was granted.

*** **Wayne Enterprise building, Gotham City, the next week.**

Vernon Dursley was awestruck by the height of the high-rise building in front of him. The Wayne enterprises logo was barely visible from the ground where he stood.

'Rich bugger, that Wayne kid.' Vernon thought to himself. His air was oily slick and he was wearing a horrible pinstripe suit that made him look even fatter than he was which was saying a lot in itself about how fat a man could look.

Of course in Vernon's twisted mind, he was the pinnacle of perfection, not surpassed by even the handsomest of men.

He strode into the building self-importantly with an air of snootiness about him.

Once he reached the reception, he commanded in his poshest (not very) voice, "Take me to Wayne. I have a meeting with him."

Attempting to ignore the rudeness, the secretary asked, "Name, sir?"

"Vernon, Vernon Dursley." Said Vernon sounding as if she should know who he was on sight.

"Hmm, let's see here, hmm, your appointment is in 15 minutes. Could I take you to the waiting room?"

"Hmph, Wayne should make time for me."

"Mr Wayne is in a meeting with one Mr. Rowling who runs a billion $ business which is several times more important than yours." Said the secretary as politely as she could, considering how annoyed she was with him (very).

*** **Later, Bruce Wayne's office.**

Bruce Wayne was disgusted.

He had a meeting with an Englishman from a drill company that he had been hoping to acquire and incorporate into Wayne Industries. 'Had' being past tense.

The man he had met with was the snootiest most annoying bastard he had ever met. Vernon Dursley was the exact kind of man that Bruce hated.

The deal was most definitely off, there was no chance that Bruce would ever consider dealing with the likes of Dursley, no matter how good the deal, and Dursley's deal wasn't all that good anyway.

Bruce smiled his politest smile and escorted Dursley out of his office.

"I'll see you on the day of the deal, Wayne." Said Dursley obviously too dull to see that there was no deal.

Bruce turned to walk back into his office when he heard what sounded suspiciously like Dursley yelling.

'What is that idiotic whale up to now?' wondered Bruce exasperatedly. He turned around again and strode off into the direction that he heard Dursley yelling.

He turned the corner and came to a halt. What he saw made his blood go cold.

Vernon Dursley was yelling at a 4-year-old child. Normally Bruce might have considered Dursley as bad a parent as he was a businessman and left it at that but in this instance he was shouting at the most malnourished 4-year-old Bruce had ever seen. The red slap mark was obvious on the kid's pale skin.

What really did it for Bruce though was the other child who was holding Vernon's hand and gloating over the child that was being scolded.

The second child was the fattest pig that he had ever seen, and definitely the cruellest.

Bruce stood still for a second, frozen in his disgust. Then Vernon pulled off his belt and went to hit the kid.

Bruce felt himself moving towards the man and yanking the belt out of Dursley's hand.

"What the f*ck is going on here!"

*** **American court, one month later**

"For several distinguishable counts of child abuse, I sentence Vernon Dursley to 20 years." Said the Judge.

At this Petunia started sobbing and cursing 'that ******* ******* ***** freak!"

The Judge shot her a dirty look and continued.

"For several distinguishable counts of neglection of a minor and mistreatment of a minor, I sentence Petunia Dursley to 15 years."

"The blood-child of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, one Dudley Dursley is now considered a ward of the state of England and is to booked back to England immediately."

"Custody of Harry Potter, the abused child in this case has been handed over to Bruce Wayne."

"Thank you, your honour."

*** **Wayne Manor**

Bruce's limo drove up in front of the gate of Wayne Manor.

"Open the gates, Alfred." Said Bruce into the microphone that was in his ear at all times and connected him to Wayne Manor and Alfred, when he was Batman and when he was simply Bruce Wayne.

"Yes sir." Said Alfred from the other end.

The huge gates slid open revealing Wayne manor ( **An: Imagine Wayne manor from the Dark Knight movie** ).

From the shotgun seat, Harry gasped in amazement before quickly shutting his mouth and glancing fearfully out of the corner of his eye at Bruce.

Bruce appeared not to notice this, but inside he was furious at Dursley for instilling such a fear of adults into the little kid. He resolved to raise Harry as well as he possibly could. He thought of Dick and reflected on his spur of the moment decision to adopt the 12-year-old.

He looked back on the decision fondly, thinking of the confident 16-year-old who held the mantle of Robin and was at that current moment awaiting his arrival.

Bruce entered the mansion, holding onto Harry's hand wondering how to break the news to Dick.

He walked into the drawing room where Dick was playing furiously on his new NES ( **An: Harry turned 4 in 1984, the NES was developed in '83** ).

Without turning towards Bruce and Harry, Dick said "Hey Bruce."

"Meet your new brother, Dick."

*** **Hogwarts Dungeons**

Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potions master was sitting in front of a silver flute that Dumbledore had given him.

According to Dumbledork, the silver flute monitored Harry Potter.

'Harry bloody Potter. Everything is about him! Why can't I do what I want to do in my spare time? Why the hell should I do what Dumbledore tells me? Why…Why…Why… I'd rather be in Askaban than here!' mind-ranted Snape while taking a long swig of whisky.

'That bastard Potter must be getting so spoilt. I'll massacre him when he comes to Hogwarts. I'll-.'

The silver flute suddenly came to life and played a long shrill tune that sounded kind of like a fire alarm.

'-What was that? Meh, couldn't have been anything important- I'll destroy everything that he holds precious. I'll castrate his owl!'

Severus continued to mind-rant for almost 3 hours straight until Dumbledore entered his room.

"Hey Severus, how're you doing? Did the flute make any sound?"

"Huh?"

"If Harry ever no longer considers his Aunt's home, his home, then the flute will make a sound that sounds kind of like a muggle fire alarm. By you lack of understanding I assume that it didn't make any such sound." Dumbles clarified cheerfully.

Severus considered telling Dumbles about the strange noise that the flute made but decided against it.

"It did not make any sound like a fire alarm."

To be fair, Severus had no clue what a fire alarm sounded like.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 1 of 'Wizarding Bat'. I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to joe63129 (I hope I got the number right). Please review, favourite, follow and all of that jazz.**


	2. You're a wizard Harry!

**An: Thanks Vi38 for the review. I'm glad you find the story interesting. Please review, fav, follow and whatever else it is you can do on fanfiction. Please read my story 'straw-hat marine' if you're interested in One Piece. Thanks again to Joe (sorry, couldn't bother to look up the number again) for the challenge. I will not be covering the growing up in too much detail, at least until the age of 11.**

 ***** 1 month after his adoption**

Everybody in Wayne Manor, from Alfred to Dick to Bruce to… well that's about everybody in the manor loved Harry Potter.

The newest addition to the Wayne family was adorable if a bit frustrating.

Frustrating in the sense that the idea of affection being shown towards him seemed to be an entirely alien idea.

This just made Bruce want to strangle Dursley. Honestly this man over any of the villains he had faced as Batman had taken him the closest to breaking his one rule (not to kill).

*** **A year later**

Harry's first 'incident' occurred when he was five years old.

While playing catch with Dick, Harry somehow managed to end up on the roof of the 2nd garage.

Harry's second incident occurred a month later.

His incidents became more and more regular.

After his 31th incident (Bruce kept count of everything), Brue called Green Lantern over.

"I need you to scan Harry and see if there's anything wrong with him." Said Bruce in his 'batman voice.'

"You called me because you had children-issues!" said Green Lantern.

"That's Priceless."

"JUST DO IT, LANTERN"

"Only because it's you, Bruce."

Bruce took Lantern to Harry's bedroom where Harry was asleep.

Lantern scanned Harry.

"Well apart from obvious signs of malnutrition and severe beatings…" at this, Hal glanced at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"Adopted."

"Ah, well apart from that, Harry Potter is also a wizard."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

*** **Night, unknown location on a tower**

"You wanted to see me, Bruce?" said the woman in the top hat.

Out of the shadows, emerged a man, shrouded in a black cape, donning a batman-cowl-thingy.

"Yes."

"About…" prompted the woman.

"I adopted a kid-"

"Another one!"

"Yes. May I continue?"

"Okay."

"His name is Harry Potter. Lantern says he's a wizard."

"A wizard eh?"

"Indeed. I was hoping you could… enlighten me, Zatanna, I don't seem to be able to pull up much about Wizards."

The woman identified as Zatana snorted rather unattractively.

"Wizard are a variation of the Homo Magus, known as Homo Magus Wizardus."

"Really… I mean really?"

"Yes, really. Not very cool, is it."

"No, no it isn't."

"Well that's the best that Px5 could come up with."

"Who is Px5?" asked Batman, hating to not know things.

"He is the scientist that came up with the name Homo Magus Wizardus…duh."

"Oh. Continue."

"Anyway, Wizards live in a backwards society. Their magic is very restrictive. They have a small number of spells, and require a wand to perform their magic. However it is very powerful. Their magic can have disastrous consequences if left untamed. However, their society hasn't progressed beyond the 1800s. They still use candles for god's sake!"

Bruce ignored the last part and latched onto the sentence before.

"Can you train him?"

*** **6 years later (If you can't count, when Harry is 11)**

Harry had gradually gotten used to the idea of having an actual caring father and older brother.

Despite his spat with Bruce, Dick had stayed in Gotham because he had gotten quite attached to Harry. He had moved out of the manor but he stayed in the city, in a rented (with his own money!) apartment.

Because of his less than stellar childhood, Harry had insisted on getting stronger. Bruce had trained him in his free time, and Zatanna dropped by every week for 3 hours to train Harry in the magical arts.

Bruce really didn't know how, but he had managed to keep the Batman business secret from Harry.

Harry may be really strong, much stronger than Dick had been at that age, if you counted his magic, but he didn't want that kind of life for Harry.

Harry was a toned kid for his 11 years. He may not have a perfect six-pack like Dick but then who does at that age.

For his magic, Zatanna and Bruce had had a wand specifically engineered for him. Bruce had designed it. Instead of the traditional stick of wood, it was basically a thick glove.

Through intensive research and help from Zatanna, Bruce had found that dragon hide worked just as well as any magical wood. It had the same magical properties.

Albus Dumbledore may have found the 12 uses of dragon blood but it was Bruce who had found (and neglected to share with the magical community) one of the uses of dragon skin.

The core of his wand was phoenix feather, once again, malleable and thin enough to fit inside the glove.

As a wand, Ollivander would probably have described it as 'flexible and springy. Good for complex charms work and defensive spells.'

He wore the glove on his right hand at all times. It was his greatest weapon, not the mixed martial arts that Bruce was teaching him and not the Japanese 'Tanto' (short knifelike sword) that he wore under his jacket.

He was good looking, looking to be at least in his teens though he was just 11, with untidy raven air that covered his lightning bolt scar.

He knew who he was, the boy who lived, Zatanna had found out, when she had returned to the wizarding world with Harry and Bruce to buy Harry's supplies and his faithful snowy owl, Robin, named after his favourite superhero (Dick had always smirked at Bruce, but Harry never knew why).

Harry admired that a teenager could do so much good at such a young age.

He had often wanted to be like Robin and was devastated when Robin disappeared.

*** **England, 1954**

Albus Dumbledore was walking through the streets of post-war England.

Most of the Wizarding World was celebrating his defeat of the dark Wizard Grindelwald, something Albus was quite proud of himself.

However Albus was facing a huge dilemma.

He was getting old. He was already 69 years of age. As a wizard, he was bound to live a long life. As a powerful wizard, he was almost guaranteed to live to 120-130 years of age.

His only problem was that the age was beginning to show on his body. His image as a majestic wizard would disintegrate completely.

The fight with Grindelwald had let him with Graying long hair and his skin was beginning to wrinkle. He had never heard of a majestic and powerful wizard with wrinkles!

As he was contemplating, he walked past a book store.

He happened to glance at the window, looking at the book displayed, Lord of the Rings, the fellowship of the ring.

He walked into the book store, he had nothing better to do honestly. (Well there was all of the paperwork back at Hogwarts but Albus Dumbledore never does his own paperwork)

He picked up the book and looked at the back cover.

There was a wizard on the back cover. He had a long grey beard and looked infinitely wise.

Dumbledore took inspiration from Gandalf the grey and became the old wise wizard.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. If you like One Piece then check out, Straw hat marine. If not then ignore my shameless self-advertisement.**


	3. Albus Dumbledore vs Batman

**An: I saw Batman v Superman! Yay! I hope you enjoy reading.**

*** **Wayne Manor, 1990 (When Harry is 10)**

Duck.

Dodge.

Left uppercut.

Stupefy.

Protego.

Expelliarmus.

Dodge.

Harry Potter was training against the best, his adopted father, Bruce Wayne.

His last dodge hadn't been quite fast enough.

Bruce's kick sent him flying into a random grandfather clock at the other side of the room.

Harry fell to the floor in a heap.

Bruce hurried over to help him up.

'That's weird. He isn't usually this nice during training…' thought Harry as he helped himself up, using the Grandfather Clock as a grip, before Bruce got to his end of the room.

The Grandfather clock opened like a door, the front coming off to reveal an elevator inside.

An elevator with the bat symbol.

"What the hell?"

"Language Harry!"

*** **Hogwarts, present, 1991(when Harry is 11)**

Albus Dumbledore was panicking. The owl that was for Harry Potter had refused to look for him.

That could only mean two things.

Harry was dead

Harry was outside Britain

Both were disastrous for Albus. Through a very complicated (and illegal) blood magic ritual performed with a blood sample he had, Albus had found that Harry had somehow gotten himself into America, Gotham city to be exact.

'God Damn it! When did he leave! I've never let him out of my sight.' Thought Dumbledore.

He thought back to the few times he had not been observing the instrument. There were 23 instances he could think of. 22 of those times, he had Fawkes watching over the instrument…but the one time Fawkes was away, he had Severus watching it…Damn! How had he not seen it?

Severus had lied to him.

*** **Severus' office, Hogwarts, 30 minutes later**

"You lied to me! Don't give me your bullshit, Severus!" Albus ranted.

"I did not recognise the sound." Said Severus, his face as sallow as ever.

"You dumbass!" Albus groaned.

*** **International Portkey-port of London**

"Passengers of Britain-key port 101 please step this way." said the lady.

The portkey was a huge metal key.

Everybody including Albus put their hand on the portkey.

"Port 101 to Gotham city departing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The Portkey left.

*** **Gordon-port, Portkey-port of Gotham city, USA**

Albus was out of the Portkey-Port in under 20 minutes. Even in the states, Dumbledore held major sway, even though a lot of people here already though he was old-fashioned.

He pulled out the Harry-Location-ator out of his robes. It was a golden compass that Albus had crafted specifically for this purpose. 3 out of the 12 uses of dragon blood were used in this venture. Severus had to make 18 potions for the Harry-Location-Ator to work as well. He used the small sample of Harry's blood as well.

He landed up in front of a huge manor.

Albus put on his best kindly headmaster smile and knocked on the door. He had dressed in dark purple robes, which displayed his outlandish dress sense but didn't have people calling insane asylums about him. (He'd heard of a particularly nasty one called Arkham in this general area)

The door was opened by none other than Bruce Wayne.

Bruce was tall, good-looking, confident and wearing an impeccable suit.

He looked over Dumbledore and raised one eyebrow.

That was the only obvious change, but being the master observer that he was, Dumbledore noticed Bruce's muscles tense ever so slightly and one of the fingers on his right hand getting ready to press something on his wrist.

"…What can I do for you?" asked Bruce politely.

"I'm here to talk about one Harry Potter."

This time Bruce pressed something on his wrist and his face visibly hardened.

"What about my ward?"

"W-Ward?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes, my ward."

Dumbledore tried Legilimising Bruce.

'For the greater good.' Albus assured himself as he tried to mind-rape Bruce.

"Legilimency is illegal without ministry sanction, are you a ministry worker?" said Bruce, his tone threatening.

Albus' probes hit rock-hard occlumency shields, better than Severus'.

Albus smiled apologetically.

"I didn't realise you were a wizard."

"Would it be okay if I wasn't a wizard?"

"What?"

"Would it be okay to god-damn mind-rape me if I wasn't a wizard?"

Albus struggled to answer the question without coming off as a muggle-hater.

"Ministry law says it's illegal to use Legilimency on mundanes as well." Bruce continued.

"Mundanes?" Albus asked dumbly.

"Non-Magical folk, surely you have to have some word to talk about people without magic?"

Albus' mind was in turmoil. He knew the American Ministry had different laws…but they actually had laws that protected the muggles! In all his years as Chief Warlock, he hadn't been able to pass even a single Muggle Protection law!

"We call them muggles…" Albus said absently while thinking over all this new information.

Bruce's face remained hard and serious but inside he wanted to yell at the man…honestly regular wizards were bad enough… but this guy was even worse, where the hell was he from. Bruce's tone was icy.

"Muggle implies Mundanes are idiots. Mundanes _aren't_ idiots."

"It refers to the lack of knowledge about the wizarding world."

"I know about the wizarding world so the logic is already flawed."

"What?" Albus asked stupidly.

"I'm mundane."

"-The Hell?"

*** **30 minutes later**

"I don't care if you're headmaster of a British school, my ward is getting top-class magical education."

"He needs _proper_ magical tuition."

"I am providing the best possible."

Albus smiled gently (though he was royally pissed off inside).

"I'm sure you are trying but as a wizard, we at Hogwarts can provide a more wholesome magical education that includes practical aspects and is taught my real wizard and witches."

"No." Bruce refused flatly.

"Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world!"

Bruce pulled out a phone (smartphone) from his pocket and stared at it for a few seconds.

Albus grew annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing? Why do you find a small slab of metal so interesting?"

"Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the United Kingdom." Announced Bruce.

Albus' chest swelled in pride.

"Hogwarts is the 21st best school in Europe."

Albus frowned.

""Hogwarts is the 228th best school in the world."

Bruce looked up.

"There are 68 schools better than Hogwarts in the states. Hogwarts hasn't been 1st since… 1947."

"You're wrong!" Albus blustered.

He knew that their shitty defense teachers and shitty history teacher would have some impact on their rating, but there was no way that they were into the 200s."

Albus sneered.

"You're making that up. That slab of metal can't actually tell you anything."

Bruce turned the phone towards Albus, the Oled screen glowing in 4k showing a list."

"What the hell is that?"

*** **2 hours later**

After much arguing, Albus had failed to make Bruce change his mind.

"Who the hell is Harry's tutor!?" Dumbledore asked/demanded.

"Zatanna."

Albus' face paled.

Zatanna had been a part of the wizarding world for 2 devastating months. She had been stronger than aby wizard ever including Albus and Tom Riddle. She had refused to help and gone back to the states. Albus had hated her for that attitude, hated her for letting innocents die.

"That…woman… is not safe for Harry!"

"She's a personal acquaintance."

"Then you're not a suitable guardian for Harry!" Albus snapped.

Bruce had been holding his temper so far, as Batman, he had practise in this field. However this was the breaking point.

" _DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ABOUT MY SON!"_ said Bruce, for the first time calling Harry his son rather than his ward.

Albus, also angry rose to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Blisterium!" said Dumbledore momentarily forgetting, to his eternal shame that he was fighting a muggle.

Bruce went into Batman mode.

He back flipped over the first two spells and took the third on an enchanted watch that he wore everywhere.

He ran at Albus.

He knew that without his batsuit, he was unlikely to win against a wizard unless he managed to overwhelm him physically immediately.

He had pressed the alarm, but Harry, as Phoenix (his superhero identity) was conducting a sensitive mission.

Nightwing was not in the city.

Alfred was on leave.

He was too proud to add any members of the Justice League to his emergency alarm watch.

Bruce went for the pressure points but was stopped by a strong Protego.

Bruce's fist hit the magical shield and bounced back.

Albus lowered the shield before shooting a barrage of spells at Bruce. Bruce rolled out of the way and fluidly drew an antique sword from a display case.

He attacked, performing a flawless strike… that would have been if Albus hadn't raised another shield.

"Leonus Protegus Maximus!" Dumbledore created the strongest shield spell he knew. It had been created by Godric Gryffindor himself.

It was overkill.

While Bruce's style was impeccable, the sword wasn't, it was ancient as implied by the term 'antique'.

It shattered on contact with the shield. Bruce cursed and jumped over the sofa in the living room (where he had invited Albus about an hour back) and sprinted away, dodging several speels, trying to come up with a plan.

He pressed the button from the electrical fuse box in the landing that would lock down the living room.

In a few minutes, he had armed himself with his standard batsuit, and a few batarangs (he didn't have the time to completely load his utility belt).

"Grandus Leonus Displodus Maximus!" Albus cried out the most powerful intensified exploding spell. The insides of the living rooms were already burnt to a crisp from all of Albus' blasting spells.

The last spell did the trick.

'Dear god, he's a muggle and I've already used two Leonus spells!' thought Albus in mild surprise.

Albus exited the room through the charred doorway, expecting to have blown up the entire mansion.

The landing hadn't even been touched. The doors had taken all of the impact…all of it!

Bruce jumped out of the shadows in full batman garb. He aimed for a kick to Albus' jaw.

Albus reflexively cast a 'Protego maximus' but Batman's foot went right through the magical shield and smashed into Albus' jaw, sending him flying.

"Magic-Proof." Batman said to Albus' unasked (most likely because of his broken jaw) question.

Albus nonverbally cast an identifying spell at the terrifying bat-creature-person that Wayne had hired.

It _was_ Bruce Wayne.

*** **2 hours later**

Bruce fell to the floor, bloodied and beaten. 12 ribs broken and a severe concussion.

Albus spat out a ton of blood and dropped to his knees.

"21 Leonus spells." Albus whispered, still surprised by the amount he had used.

By all rights the man should be dead already.

Albus shakily raised his wand to finish the job, another sectumsempra would probably do it.

"No." He whispered.

He would not do it. He would take harry back no matter what but he would _not_ kill a defenceless muggle. Even the greater good could not sanction that… at least not without a much better reason.

Albus set his mind to the next problem.

"Where is Harry?"

"Almost as if to answer his question, the door opened.

In the doorway was a boy wearing a dark golden spandex suit with a black cape. The cowl on his face was a similar golden to his outfit but had small ears that were shaped like that of a phoenix. He was wearing a black bulky belt with dozens of pockets. On his right hand, he wore a deep red glove that seemed to be made of dragon skin.

On his chest was the insignia of a bat, like that on the bloodied and beaten Batman's chest, but it was bright golden not black, and it had flaming wings.

Albus cast an identification spell nonverbally again.

It was Harry James Potter.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Yes, Harry will be going to Hogwarts unlike what the challenge said. No, he will not stay there. No, he will not** _ **want**_ **to stay there. He will be back to Gotham in a few chapters, by chapter 10 max.**

 **Px5 out.**


	4. The Prisoner of Hogwarts

**An: I don't own Harry Potter, Batman. I hope you enjoy.**

*** **A few days later, Hogwarts Infirmary**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar environment. He thought back to what had happened when he reached back to the manor.

A Gandalf-wannabe with an extremely long beard had abducted him… and the Gandalf-wannabe had magic.

Thankfully his glove was still on his hand, the wizards hadn't thought to take it off.

"Hello my boy." Said Albus.

"Where the hell am I, Gandalf Wannabe."

Albus' face paled considerably.

"How do you know about that?!"

"What?"

"Gandalf."

"…You really are a Gandalf Wannabe?"

"…"

"…"

*sigh* "Yes."

"Cool. Where the hell am I?"

"Hogwarts." Said Albus as if Harry should know what Hogwarts was.

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, the best magical school in the world!"

Harry blinked.

"No."

"No what?"

"The Oda Mage School in Japan is the best magical school in the world. Second is the Franklin institute of magic in Washington. Third is OISW in Mumbai, India."

"No, it is Hogwarts."

Harry pulled out his Wayne Industries Phone. It was gunmetal grey. The Silver W was prominent on the back.

Albus smiled.

"Your muggle toys won't work here."

"Muggle?"

"Mundane." Said Albus remembering Bruce's term.

"Don't worry I have 4g, I don't need to connect to your Wifi."

"The Hell are 4g and Wifi?"

"The Most important things in the world for the survival of mankind." Said Harry looking up seriously.

Harry flicked through a few things on his phone before finding what he wanted.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the first schools for wizardry ever founded. Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Best school of magic for over a thousand years-"

Albus smiled triumphantly.

"- Lost its position in 1947, due to diminishing teaching value and relevance as well as poor quality in defence, potions and history instruction. NEWT scores are down by 92% at Hogwarts since 1942." Harry finished.

"Your name has been down for Hogwarts since you were born. You have to attend."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to attend."

"But your parents-"

"My birth parents were drunks who died in a car crash. My actual father has provided sufficient magical tuition."

Harry's eyes widened, remembering Bruce's broken body that he had seen for less than a second before being rapid-fire stupefied.

"You killed Bruce…" Harry whispered.

"…He didn't die." Said Albus.

"Good, I would have killed you otherwise."

*** **Later**

Albus stood in front of the Great Hall. The students (apart from Harry) had been around for 4 months already.

"Harry Potter has returned from his trip abroad." Announced Dumbledore.

"He has had some magical training so he will not be _too_ far behind the 1st years." Albus continued, putting the emphasis on the word 'too' as if to imply that Harry's training hadn't been up to the Hogwarts mark.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape chose that moment to frog-march Harry into the room.

Harry was scowling and trying to figure a way out of Hogwarts.

He knew he wasn't as strong as all of the wizards combined despite his extreme training in magic. Loathed as he was to admit it, Bruce rescuing him was probably his best hope. The only thing he had to decide was whether to cooperate or not.

Heh, might as well.

Harry took a seat at the front of the room.

The disembodied voice of the hat attempted a form of legilimency to judge Harry's character.

Harry's much practised occlumency shields blocked the strike quite easily. The Hat, however advanced it was, wasn't made for dealing with expert occlumency barriers.

The best that any students had ever had were basic occlumency shields that some purebloods had, that the hat could tear through.

Harry's however were too deeply trenched to be uprooted by the Hat.

Harry's occlumency 'shield' was essentially a complicated version of the bat-cave, with all of it's protective measures, enhanced by the power of his mind.

The Hat tried for almost an hour to break through Harry's occlumency barriers.

Dumbledore, using legilimency entered Harry's outer mind-cave (if you can call it that) to talk to the Hat.

At the 60-minute mark, Dumbledore entered Harry's mind-entrance-hall and spoke to Harry.

"If you don't lower your shields then I'll just have to default-sort you."

"I won't be lowering any of my shields."

"Very well then, Hat, you know what to do."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

*** **Next day**

Harry woke up early at 5 am.

The first thing he did was check his phone. Bruce had engineered all of his electronics to work around magic.

He had a few messages.

 _{Where the hell are you? – – 3:31 am._

 _Bruce is looking for you – Z. Zattara – 3:32 am._

 _Where are you? – – 3:40 am._

 _Where are you? – – 3:41 am}._

He replied the same answer to all of them.

'I'm at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.'

*** **First class**

Harry made it to his first class (charms) on time. He didn't like following the school's rules, but he didn't want to eat up his own precious time by getting into detentions.

Harry slouched into a seat in the back row.

Flitwick called roll and fell of the pile of books he was standing on when he called Harry's name.

Harry rolled his eyes.

He had managed to stay _relatively_ inconspicuous on his way to class but there was no way to answer 'present' without directing all attention to himself.

"Here." Said Harry curtly, annoyed at having to become the centre of attention, when he had been doing well at hiding his true identity for almost the entire morning.

The spell they would be learning that particular day was 'wingardium leviosa'. The spell to make objects fly. At the age of 11 they were doing the Flying Spell, Harry didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

As it was, he just smirked and then proceed to _not_ do the classwork and instead plan a theoretical plan of escape.

He was wondering whether he should exit from the south side of the castle where very few people could see or from a point north-east where the wards were dangerously thin, and his magical computer might be able to hack the wards and overpower them when Flitwick spoke to him, sounding rather sympathetic.

"If you're not understanding the theory of the spell, it's quite all right. There's no shame in admitting that you don't understand something, especially something I haven't directly taught you."

Harry boredly waved his hand (the one with the glove-wand) over the quill on the desk.

Without Harry saying a word, it flew 16 feet upwards and hovered in the air, far above the only other person to manage it, a girl named Hermione Granger, who had managed to get hers to go up 7 feet

Professor Flitwick's jaw was on the floor.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wandless…"

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Albus vs Harry

**An: I hope this chapter explains a few things for you guys (would have included me if I didn't know what was happening) who think Harry shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts.**

 **Thanks Fairyvm, Great Saiyaman, Crazy Dragon Ninja, Everything's relative, Sakura Liesel, notsofrilly and ObsessedwithHPfanfic for the reviews!**

*** **Dumbledore's office**

Albus was binging on lemon tarts, lemon cheesecakes, lemon sorbets and various other lemon-based snacks that the house-elves had made.

Why, you might ask, was the 12 times award winner of Witch Weekly's slimmest male wizard over the age of 90 (oddly specific) binging on lemon dishes?

He was feeling guilty.

*** **Wayne Manor, a few days ago**

Albus cast a nonverbal identification charm.

It was Harry James Potter.

"Harry, my boy!" Albus put on a gentle smile, stepping in front of the body of Bruce.

Harry was instantly on guard.

"Who're you!? Where's Bruce!?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to off-"

Harry let out an outraged yell.

He had seen the body.

He leapt at Albus, his leg kicked out, hitting Albus in the shoulder and knocking him back.

Already hurt from the intense fight with Batman, Albus couldn't muster a strong enough shield, not that he knew he had to.

Harry punched the air and what seemed like a thick burst of stupefy almost hit Albus. Albus apparated behind Harry and sent several stunners flying at him. He followed that up with a few sleeping charms and other small hexes that wouldn't have a permanent effect.

"Don't take me lightly!" Harry roared and spun around sending a fist flying at Albus.

Sporting a cracked jaw, Albus lifted his wand again, casting many spells at a much slower rate.

Harry effortlessly dodged most and hit the last with his wand-fist, dispelling the spell.

Harry went at it again, several punches and kicks flying, most meeting Albus' not quite strong enough shield. The last uppercut broke through the shield and broke Albus' already crooked nose.

Albus sent out more spells, mainly schoolyard hexes that were mostly dodged by Harry.

The last one snicked Harry's arm, and made it grow larger, disrupting Harry's balance as Albus had hoped… until he regained it and used the giant arm that was twice as large as his regular arm to slog Albus in the stomach, breaking through the thin shield he had built and made him tumble backwards into the wall and cough up blood, bleeding heavily internally.

Albus righted himself with a groan, only to have Harry's knee greet his crotch and his fist meet his twice-broken nose.

Albus dropped to the ground again, shivering and trying to get up.

Harry drew the 'Tanto' knife that he had and pushed it against Albus' neck shakily.

"You killed my father!" said Harry barely holding back the emotion threatening to burst through.

He took a deep breath.

"I should kill you…" said Harry calmly, his arm suddenly still.

"…But even after his death, I won't abandon Bruce's morals."

Harry sheathed the knife under his jacket and delivered one last kick, breaking another 2 of Albus' ribs. He slung Albus over his shoulder and threw him out of the door where Albus lay in a bloody heap.

Harry turned around.

That was his mistake.

Albus, from his place on the floor, sent several stunners at Harry's back.

Harry reacted quickly, ducking under several and almost moving out of the way, but the mistake had been made.

3 stunners had hit Harry straight on. ( **4 stunners sent McGonagall to St. Mungos** )

Harry collapsed but just about managed to stay conscious despite the 3 stunners which would have sent an ordinary person to the Hospital Wing.

"…You Bastard…" Harry managed to groan out.

"Confundus!" Albus whispered, confusing the child and completely disorienting him and finally knocking him out. The Confundus was strong enough that Harry would be relatively compliant to ideas that Albus planted in his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this has to be done… for the greater good."

*** Hospital **wing, day before (when Harry wakes up)**

Albus could feel his strong Confundus that he had applied to Harry wearing off, slowly but surely.

As Harry came to, Albus' hand was forced.

"Leonus Confundus Maximus."

*** **Present, Charms Class**

"W-W-W-W-W" started Flitwick, on his 91st 'Wandless'.

"It wasn't wandless." Repeated Harry again.

"W-"

"SHUT UP, IT WASN'T-"

Harry's vision started to swim as his mind rebelled against what Albus had coaxed him to do. The trick with the strengthened Confundus charm was that it wasn't as direct as the Imperius.

It didn't try to coax someone into doing something that was obvious. It confused the person and make them more malleable to suggestion.

Harry fell out of his chair, finally drawing Flitwick out of his 'wandless' cycle, as the students had named it in the 21 minutes that he had been doing it.

Harry shakily got up to his feet, the control of the Confundus had receded a huge amount, letting his mind think a little more than it had been.

'What the hell am I doing here?!'

*** **Dumbledore's office**

Albus paled.

He could feel the control of his Confundus wearing off, slowly but surely. At this rate, there was no way that he was going to be able to hold Harry's decision making for even another week.

He was able to hold Harry's decision-making for another 3 minutes.

*** **3 minutes later**

Flitwick had taken a long shaky breath and given Gryffindor 20 points for Harry's wordless (it wasn't wandless!) levitation charm.

Harry was trying to think.

Why was he here?

Why wasn't he trying to escape?

Why was his logic in the last few days so flawed?

The answer came to him in a rush.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry got up and left the classroom, without noticing the many people staring at his back.

"Return here at once, Mr. Potter. You haven't been dismissed!" squeaked Flitwick.

He didn't listen.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor dorms and sat on his bed, planning his escape properly. As he looked at his wrist-computer, he decided which way he would leave.

Harry Potter was going to be the 1st person in history to blow a hole in the wards of Hogwarts.

 **An: Thanks for reading. I'm surprised that this story has gotten so many favs and follows. If any of you enjoy One Piece, please check out my other fanfic, The Strawhat Marine.**

 **Px5 out.**


	6. The Escape plan

**An: I hope you enjoy.**

*** **That Night**

Harry woke up at exactly 12 am, his watch-computer's shock-alarm woke him up.

'Time for the breakout…' thought Harry.

*** **10 hours back, Gotham city**

Bruce woke up in the batcave medical room, one that he was too familiar with.

"Finally woken up, Bruce?" asked a voice.

"Dick?" said Bruce hoarsely, turning his head to look at the young man.

Nightwing stood, his costume torn into shreds, several lacerations, cuts and bruises on the skin that his torn costume showed.

"What happened to you?" asked Bruce, alarmed.

"Deathstroke was hired to take me out." Said Dick grimly.

Bruce's eyes widened.

"Not this too…" he lamented.

"What?"

"Enact operation Wizard-buster."

*** **Present, England**

Having speed-flown to England, Bruce had changed into a suit that looked like his superman-buster suit. The only difference was the slightly glowy colour that signified the world-class enchantments and wards.

Alfred was wearing a black suit, though it was glowing in a similar fashion too.

Dick's regular Nightwing suit was also glowing.

As they approached the school, they heard several shrieks and blasts.

Bruce grinned

Harry was _definitely_ here.

*** **Hogwarts**

The stupid portrait that led to the common room had alerted Dumbledore.

Damn it.

The transfiguration teacher McGonagall walked up to Harry, her lips thinned and her best glare on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr Potter! It is 2 hours past curfew, what do you have to say for yourself!"

Harry stopped in front of her.

"150 points from Gryffindor!" said McGonagall.

Harry giggled extremely un-dignifiedly.

"You still think I'm following the rules?"

Harry sprinted past her.

McGonagall spun around and sent a speed-decrease charm at Harry.

"Mr Potter, don't think you can get away with this!" yelled McGonagall.

Harry caught the red beam on his wand-glove and absorbed it.

McGonagall seemed slightly taken aback that Harry had somehow managed to break her charm.

At that moment, Dumbledore phoenix-travelled in front of Harry.

"Harry, my boy, please don't –"

Harry's fist slammed into his recently healed jaw, sending him tumbling back into the wall.

"Mr Potter!" screeched McGonagall.

Dumbledore pulled himself out of the wall, trying to think of an alibi for the boy who had just punched him.

"Minerva, he's possessed!" yelled Albus.

McGonagall whitened.

"Not him…"

Albus nodded gravely.

"Voldemort has possessed Harry Potter. Get him back and restrain him but try not to hurt his body, he is a student after all."

After all that Harry had done to Dumbledore, Albus half-believed his cover-up himself.

McGonagall raced after Harry, this time throwing spells at him.

Harry ducked and jumped over the spells and even absorbed some on his wand-fist but didn't return fire, instead doing something with his hands that Minerva couldn't see.

Harry took a sharp turn into a different corridor.

Suddenly, random spherical shaped objects on the floor, started emitting a very high-pitched extremely loud sound.

The sound waves pushed McGonagall back about 50 metres, sending her crashing into Dumbledore who was behind her.

One second she was cursing 'that bastard' the next she was thanking her lucky stars that she had been pushed back.

The entire corridor in front of her blew up.

It looked like a Leonus Bombarda at the very least, but the blast had been controlled so that McGonagall was barely injured at all.

She frowned. That wasn't exactly Voldemort's style, but she waved it off as her good luck.

Meanwhile, 2 corridors, in front of her, Harry leapt out of a window and softened his 3 storey fall with a cushioning charm and then performed a front roll and got to his feet immediately.

Just as he was about to reach the start of the forest, Fawkes the phoenix flashed over all of the Hogwarts professors to stand in front of him.

Harry cursed profanely.

He sent several stunners into the mass of teachers, none of which were expecting that, despite him supposedly being Voldemort.

Several of the teachers got struck except a few.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were the only ones standing.

Snape seemed to be frowning sceptically.

There was one second of awkward silence before all 5 people started casting.

Despite it being 5 highly trained wizards on 1 11-year old, Harry was still holding his own.

His only problem was that all of the casting that he was doing wasn't letting him get up close.

After a closely executed back-flip, Harry threw 4 batarangs, one at each of the professors.

Dumbledore, having already seen the trick used by Batman, drew a strong shield to protect himself.

The shield barely stood.

Flitwick, being the master dueller that he was, had great reflexes and pulled a deflection shield as was standard for most projectiles.

The deflection shield only partly worked, sending the batarang just off course so that it didn't hit Flitwick.

Snape went an overpowered bombarda at the Batarang, blowing it up.

McGonagall did none of the above.

While strong, she was neither a master duellist nor a ruthless wizard. It still felt like she was fighting one of her students and that didn't sit well with her.

She was slashed across the chest, sending her to her knees and allowing Harry to get in a lucky stupefy that knocked her out.

Harry rolled gracefully after sending the stunner at McGonagall and threw another sound-grenade at the floor, his earplugs already in place.

The burst of sound pushed back all four enemies.

Flitwick crashed into one of the trees in the forbidden forest.

Dumbledore staggered away, his weight keeping him in place.

Snape was thrown into the air, but he started flying using extremely dark magic to keep himself afloat.

Snape dropped down and sent several dark curses at Harry.

One struck harry, and made a huge gash across his right thigh.

Blood spurted from his leg. Harry gritted his teeth.

That would severely limit his mobility.

He threw a flash-grenade, after the effects of which he was gone, flying through the trees, and wishing he was better equipped.

Albus closed his eyes and spoke to the spirit of the castle of Hogwarts

'Tell me where Harry Potter is.' Albus telepathically requested the castle.

As Headmaster, he alone could communicate with the castle.

The castle spoke back extremely doubtfully.

'Do you truly believe that it is for the best, Albus? Why not just let him go?'

'We need him!' Albus thought back, with so much conviction that the castle gave through to his will.

'I'll direct you to him, but promise me, you will not hurt him!' the castle communicated to him.

The professors stared as Albus' eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Albus pricked himself up, for what seemed to be the 100th time that night and sprinted as fast as his old and decrepit body could run, in the direction that the castle was pointing.

He cast a swiftness charm on his shoes and then shouted out to the rest of the teachers to do the same and follow him.

'Harry…' he thought.

He caught up with Harry, Harry was faster, but the thigh injury as well as the Swiftness charm meant that Albus was able to run faster.

Also the small fact that Harry was trying to make his way through the trees.

Harry gritted his teeth and threw down a smoke bomb.

He jumped off the tree, softened his fall with a cushioning charm and tried to get away.

Key word, tried.

Albus somehow managed to keep track of him, despite the smoke blocking his eyes. Unbeknownst to Harry, the castle was directing Albus' spells, thus keeping him on target and unbeknownst to Albus, checking each spell he was sending to make sure it couldn't permanently injure the boy.

Harry jumped out of the way of several spells but he was fighting a losing battle.

As the smoke cleared, Harry was cornered against a massive oak tree.

Harry drew his knife and went at the first professor in front of him, which happened to be Snape.

Snape managed to sway out of the way of the first strike but wasn't so lucky for the second strike. The shallow cut sent him stumbling.

Harry cashed in on the advantage by kicking him into Flitwick, who was running up behind him.

Snape's hissed sectumsempra caught him across the chest.

Harry fell to his knees, blood leaking out of his mouth and spurting out of the deep gash across his chest.

Snape shakily got to his feet and smirked venomously.

"Well, well, well, Potter…"

 **An: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I also hope that you don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I have no excuses apart from… homework?**


	7. Gotham Bat vs Hogwarts Bat

**An: I hope you enjoy.**

*** **Present**

"Well, well, well, Potter…" drawled Snape.

"Come now, Severus, you know that's not Potter." Said Flitwick from beside him, frowning disapprovingly at the harm that Severus had done to Harry's body.

"I know it's not the dark lord." Corrected Severus.

"But Albus-."

Flitwick was cut off by Snape.

"-is wrong. The Dark Lord doesn't stun, he kills."

Harry got up, weakly, his wand-hand up and ready to fire.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here…" said Harry.

Snape was startled.

"How the hell are you conscious?!"

Harry threw another flash grenade, followed it with a sound grenade and then spun around, throwing an actual grenade at the tree that he had been backed up against.

The tree's trunk was blown up, and Harry managed to slip away, continuing his run to the castle's warded walls.

In his head, he knew that he wouldn't last. It would take too long to break through the wards but he kept going, despite the odds stacked against him and the blood that was still running from the humungous wound on his chest.

He reached the 10 foot tall, stone wall that was the perimeter of Hogwarts and the manifestation of the wards.

He heard footsteps behind him.

Snape, Albus, Flitwick and a recently revived Minerva burst through the forest into the clearing near the ward-walls.

Harry undid the strap on his watch and strapped the watch onto the ward-wall, where it immediately started working on taking down the wards.

Harry turned around to face the professors.

All four of them had their wands pointed at him.

Minerva, who had earlier been very hesitant to fight him, still seeing Harry Potter, son of her friends and Hogwarts student wasn't so hesitant anymore.

Now she saw the son of her friends and Hogwarts student… possessed by the most evil wizard in history.

All 5 started casting at the same time.

With his wound, Harry got struck by several spells, luckily not a single stupefy managed to strike him.

His arm was enlarged again, several slashes, not as deep as the one that he sported on his chest but still pretty deep, graced his body, several exorcising spells, that had no effect, much to minerva's surprise and several stinging hexes and tripping jinxes, sending him tumbling down to the ground and smashing his head against the ground.

Harry got to his hands and knees.

Albus stepped forward, his mouth open, to utter the stunning spell.

That was the moment all hell broke loose.

The wall that Harry had been facing away from, blew into smithereens.

"It couldn't have happened this quick…" whispered Harry from his place on the floor.

He had expected his watch to take at least another 20 minutes or so to hack and destroy the wall.

It wasn't his watch.

*** **Outside, 20 minutes ago**

Bruce was tracking Harry's progress via Harry's smart-watch.

He had figured out where Harry planned to exit from.

He went to the outside of the wall and placed his own device to hack the wards.

He waited.

*** **Present**

Out of the smoke cloud and the rubble, stepped Batman, donned in his enchanted armour.

Albus paled, remembering the Bat's monstrous strength.

Bruce took note of Harry's state.

Inside his armour, Bruce was death-glaring Albus.

"You dare…" bruce started calmly, his voice slightly roboticized by the armour.

"…to kidnap my son!"

Bruce swung his arm, not only physically reinforced but also magically, popping Albus' Leonus Protegus Maximus like a bag of chips and catching him in the chest, definitely breaking at least 5 ribs, and hurling him into the nearest tree.

Albus slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Flitwick and McGonagall took a step back, scared shitless of the huge hulking figure of the bat, against the moonlight.

Snape was furious.

"How dare _you_ try to steal my position as Dungeon Bat, you damn wannabe!" Snape yelled, sending several dark curses at Batman, most of them absorbed by the enchantments.

The suit's glowing dimmed for a few seconds before resuming its previous brightness.

Flitwick had the presence of mind to enervate Albus.

Albus conjured a sword and threw it at batman.

The sword embedded itself in the armour. Batman pulled it out and threw it back.

This spurred the professors into action, finally.

McGonagall transfigured the broken tree trunk in front of her into an iron wall that met Batman's fist, getting bent down the middle.

Batman's next hit broke the entire thing.

Flitwick charmed the broken iron pieces to fly at Batman, managing to dent parts of his suit.

As Batman continued to slowly approach, Snape threw several dark curses and finally flung the big one.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse struck the armour head on, creating a huge dent and dimming the suit completely for a few long seconds.

Albus took full advantage of the couple of seconds.

Several Leonus Severing curses cut thick gashes in the metal of the suit, causing sparks to fly out of the suit.

The last spell that Albus managed to get in was a banishing charm that threw Batman against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" roared Batman, getting up and running at the teachers.

Severus flew upwards, evading the strike completely.

McGonagall transfigured another tree trunk piece, this time into a diamond wall.

Flitwick tried to roll out of the way.

Albus cast a Leonus Protegus Extremus Maximus, the only spell that had completely managed to stop Batman's attacks in their last fight.

The diamond shattered into pieces.

Flitwick got hit anyway.

The magical shield dissolved under the might of the armour's enchantments.

McGonagall stepped in front of Albus, taking the hit straight and not budging an inch having already magically stuck her feet to the ground.

Despite her irregular breathing and several broken ribs, Minerva stood her ground.

She spat a mouthful of blood at Batman, who stood right in front of her.

"I don't know why you're attacking us, but I assume you must be with You-Know-Who… I won't let you kill Albus!"

Batman blinked.

Batman the proceeded to laugh his head off.

"You think _I_ work for Voldemort?"

McGonagall flinched at the mention of the dreaded wizard.

Batman drew his fist back.

"No… I don't work for Voldemort."

He swung, his hit connecting with McGonagall's chest, breaking her sticking charm and sending her flying into a tree so hard that she broke the tree and flew into a tree even further back.

"I'm fighting to… TAKE BACK MY SON!"

 **An: I hope you enjoyed. Two chapters within 2 hours of each other.**

 **Why? Cuz I felt like writing it.**

 **Px5 out.**


	8. Who the hell is that person?

**An: Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favs! Over 100 follows is pretty awesome.**

 **Note about Snape: Snape is a dark wizard. Albus has been trying to protect him but to be completely honest, Snape is a bad guy, who is working for Dumbledore only as revenge for Lily, the supposed love of his life.**

 **Especially considering that Harry is supposedly possessed by Voldy, which would make the bat an ally of the dark lord. I feel that if it ever came down to casting an unforgivable or being pwned by a minion of the dark lord, Snape would choose the former.**

 **IF the curse had killed Bruce, Snape would have had repercussions, but as it is, nobody died, so Albus will turn away and pretend it never happened. (Thus ignorant).**

 **Albus is also prone to completely human feelings like frustration and anger and acting in haste, rather than premeditating a plan that could be considered 'evil'. I hope that explained why I'm still calling Albus Human and ignorant. He IS ignorant to the point of negligence and borderline cruelty but he will be truly repentant later.**

 **Also, thanks a lot, Golden bearded Dragon and PappyOldGuy for the reviews.**

*** **Present**

"I'M FIGHTING TO TAKE BACK MY SON!" roared Batman.

Harry stood up weakly, watching as the professors were thrashed by the bat.

Albus Dumbledore was taken out by one devastating punch. ( **An: note that they are still in Hogwarts and Albus doesn't want to risk hurting the castle by releasing huge magical blasts or anything like that… not that it would do him any good anyway** )

"L-Let's go," Harry mumbled weakly.

Bruce nodded slightly.

The message had gotten across.

Don't touch Harry Potter.

*** **Later, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The professors had been left with very little time to explain their severe injuries and damage to the castle.

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Dumbledore had all ended up in the hospital wing.

The rest of the teachers considered themselves lucky to be knocked out early by a simple stunner from (supposedly) Harry-mort.

Dumbledore hobbled to his place at the front of the great hall.

"It is my unfortunate duty to deliver grave news, Harry Potter has been possessed by the spirit of the full-time dark lord, Voldemort."

The Great hall was sufficiently surprised. The Gryffindor table gasped the designated amount and the Slytherins had just the right amount of calculating sceptical thought in their eyes.

At the Gryffindor table, a bushy brown-haired girl smiled looking almost relieved, an odd reaction considering the nature of the news.

She got many indignant and suspicious glances from her fellow Gryffindors.

"I _knew_ he was too smart! He cheated, Voldemort has already attended Hogwarts, I am still the best first year!" muttered Hermione.

At the teacher's table, one Professor Quirrell was deep in thought.

There was another one of the Horcruxes revived and it was possessing the body of Harry Potter.

He had to check all of his Horcruxes and see which one had been tapped and then attempt to make contact with Harry-mort.

He found himself in front of the beaten up, recently healed the body of Albus Dumbledore.

"I-I w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-will be t-t-t-taking this w-w-w-w-eek o-o-off, s-s-s-sir." Quirrell fake-stammered.

*** **Previous day, after charms class**

Ron Weasley and his new friends, Seamus and Dean were walking through one of the many hallways of the old castle of Hogwarts, their topic of discussion was one being discussed by over 92.28% of the school's population.

The Boy who Lived, Harry James Potter.

"The bloody idiot left in the middle of class, and Flitwick didn't even manage to stop him! If I did something like that, I'd have gotten a howler from mum and been halfway home by now!" ranted the annoyed and jealous ginger (Ron).

Dean and Seamus nodded their heads in spiteful agreement.

"And why the hell does he get special training and join Hogwarts in the middle of the year!"

Dean contributed his own two cents.

"The bastard is too smart for his own good!"

*** **During Harry's sorting**

One Severus Snape was currently waiting impatiently for the sorting hat's decision of the potter-kid. He too was currently ranting, mind-ranting mind you about how spoiled the Potter brat was, getting everything he wanted and getting private tuition too.

After 42 minutes and 34 seconds, Severus decided to enter Potter's mind himself to see what the hell the sorting hat was actually doing that was taking so much time.

Being less obvious than Albus and less flamboyant too, he managed to sneak into the "entrance hall" of Harry's mind.

He hit rock solid occlumency shields, the strength of which not even he could overcome. Despite not being able to break through Harry's shields, he was practised enough to hide his presence from Harry's relatively inexperienced mind and listened in on the hat's conversation with Harry.

Harry was staunchly refusing to let the hat see the inside of his head.

Out of the blue, he felt Albus enter Harry's mind too.

'God, it's getting crowded in here!' Harry mind-thought over to Albus and the Hat.

Severus felt Albus and the Hat batter away at Harry's top-notch shields together, waging warfare onto the virtual bat-cave. Snape used the weakening of the shield to crash through Harry's entrance hall and glean just about the bare emotion and basic thought.

What he was able to glean in the 3 seconds that he was inside Harry's mind (not counting the tonne of time he spent in the entrance hall) surprised him.

A calm and clinical approach to dealing with the mental attack of the greatest wizard of the time (Albus Dumbledore) and a very ruthless but ambitious mind.

A Slytherin mind.

*** **Severus' office, after Harry-mort's escape**

Who was the boy – no – person whose mind he had managed to penetrate the other day?

Was it Harry James Potter, the son of his enemy, the boy he was ready to despise from the bottom of his heart?

Was it Lord Voldemort, the dark lord, he had once served?

Was it someone completely different?

Snape didn't know.

He was far too strong to be just 11, and his mind was too Slytherin to be _that man's_ son.

He was not lethal enough to pass for Voldemort. All of his blows were meant to maim, injure or render unconscious but none, not even any after his own AK were meant to kill.

Lord Voldemort was _never_ that merciful.

'Someone completely different' was so bloody vague that he didn't have the first clue where to begin.

Who the hell is that man?

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Nightwing vs Bane and Deathstroke

**An: Sakura Liesel asked why Harry didn't mentally attack Dumbles, the Hat and Snape when they were trying to penetrate his mind. The answer is: Because he was very preoccupied trying to block them and despite that idea passing through his head, he was unwilling to let his barely holding together guard down just to throw a punch. His first priority was guarding his mind, also, occlumency and legilimency are separate skills and Harry is only 11 after all. His skills in legilimency are not as good as his skills in occlumency. ALSO, while trying to penetrate his mind, they are trying to basically get to the computer in the bat-cave, which is how he has protected his mind. Who says the bat-cave defences don't pack a punch? Also, while the confundo spell more like trying to confuse Harry enough to bend his will to Dumbles' command, it doesn't mean that an instinctual defence will dissolve. One would need an Imperio or something more forceful to do that and forceful spells can be actively fought back against and Harry has the ability to overthrow the Imperio. In my story, the beauty of the confundo is that it works in the background, confusing Harry and messing with his mind so that Harry will basically follow Albus' will because his own will is far too weakened to make his own decisions. It can't be sensed and fought back against like the Imperio. The only way to completely overthrow it is to reinstate your will completely, in which case, you will stop listening to the caster's orders.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Thank you, Sakura Liesel and Golden Bearded Dragon for the reviews.**

*** **Wayne Manor, Gotham city**

Harry was still healing from his injuries. Despite his protests that Harry should go to a hospital, Alfred was still attending to Harry himself.

"You need to take him to a _professional_ , Master Bruce!" griped Alfred, as he precisely sewed together Harry's gash on his thigh with a practised hand that screamed professionality.

"You _are_ a professional, Alfred." Said Bruce with a roll of his eyes as he tended to his wizard-buster armour. It has taken a lot of dark curses and the enchantments on it were beginning to wear out from all of the strain. While Bruce could monitor and manipulate the magic, neither he nor harry could produce the magic required to make the suit run, he needed to get Zatanna to drop by and help him with that.

Bruce's watch beeped a code red distress signal from Dick. Bruce was immediately on alert and halfway through changing into his strongest "regular" bat-suit.

Dick was too proud to use the bat distress signal unless he was literally at death's door.

Bruce was out of the bat-cave before Alfred could say, "Where are you off to now, Master Bruce?"

*** **Outskirts of Gotham city**

Nightwing flipped over the latest barrage of bullets and sent several Wing-Dings flying at Deathstroke before running at him and smashing both his batons into space where Deathstroke was half a second before.

Deathstroke aimed a roundhouse kick at Nightwing, catching him in his already broken jaw and sending him flying into the wall.

Deathstroke pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting the bullet at Dick's heart.

From his place embedded in the rubble, Nightwing shifted slightly so that the bullet didn't hit ay vital organs but still winced when it went through his body, opening yet another hole.

From a crater in the ground, another figure stood up, covered in dust and blood, the person still stood up, huge and hulking much taller than both Nightwing and Deathstroke.

"Ah, my… acquaintance has decided to join us again." Said Deathstroke, saying the word 'acquaintance' with great distaste.

Bane ran towards Nightwing like a raging bull, his almost comically large muscles bulging as he got ready to go in for a punch.

Nightwing grimaced.

He threw his last smoke bomb and pulled himself up to the top of the wall that he had crashed into, it creaked with suspect integrity.

Without any of the hesitation that he would usually have when doing this, he pressed the red button with a bat symbol that resided on his belt. It responded to his fingerprint by starting to pulsate bright red before making a crackling sound.

"Dick, where are you!" said Bruce's voice in the wireless earpiece in Dick's ear.

"Jewellers lane, Gotham. I'm fighting Deathstroke and Bane."

Batman's voice came over the radio again, this time much more worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really…"

The flurry of bullets that he managed to get out of the way of, signified that he had been discovered.

He sent another few Wing-Dings at both opponents.

Bane dodged them all expertly.

Deathstroke shot every single one out of the air with the custom machine gun in his hand.

"Close combat is _really_ not my style…" sighed Deathstroke.

Bane, on the other hand, made the inhuman leap up the wall, aiming another punch at Nightwing. It connected with the force of a pickup truck, breaking at least a few bones and sending Nightwing flying into the apartment building that was inside the walls that he had been sitting on.

Nightwing groaned and picked himself off the floor and unsheathed his batons just in time to try and use them to block another devastating punch from Bane.

After the first punch was blocked, Bane demonstrated his prowess in freeform martial arts by sending a flurry of punches and kicks that Nightwing flipped, ducked and dodged out of the way off.

He was just about fast enough to dodge the hits but knew he was tiring. He was getting light-headed from the loss of blood too.

Nightwing unhooked his emergency stum-gun and sent 100,000 volts at Bane.

Bane fell to one knee, shivering.

Nightwing capitalized on the small inconvenience caused by the device that would have knocked out a regular man 10 times over.

He sent several Wing-Dings at Bane, all of which exploded on contact, some of them leaving scratches, others gashes that bled freely.

He then smashed his batons into Bane's skull repeatedly.

Last and most importantly, he just about managed to tear through the venom pipes with a Wing-Ding that he had in his hand.

Bane twitched on the floor and collapsed unconscious, a state that Nightwing was feeling very close to himself.

Deathstroke jumped into the wrecked apartment himself.

"I should never have trusted that brute." Said Deathstroke, aiming his gun at Dick, casually.

Deathstroke fired.

"Shit…"

 **An: I hope you enjoyed this super short chapter.**


	10. Deja Vu Rescue

**An: I hope you enjoy. Thanks Golden Bearded Dragon, JannaKalderdash and Pikachu79 for the reviews. There ARE a lot of bat-family-members getting injured in one day. Don't worry, the constant fighting will end and plot will prevail (for a while) but the nightmare isn't quite over yet!**

The wall behind Nightwing blew up, sending chunks of stone flying everywhere.

Batman kicked Nightwing to the side and took the bullet to his thigh, gritting his teeth but not making a sound, the bullet barely hurting him through the thick otherwise bulletproof suit that normal bullets wouldn't have pierced but Deathstroke's bullets weren't 'normal bullets'.

The roundhouse kick was too fast for Deathstroke to avoid, it struck him across the face, sending him stumbling.

Batman caught him with a batarang to the face that released knockout gas upon contact.

The knockout gas had no effect. Deathstroke's mask filtered out the gas from the air but the opaque nature of the gas prevented him from seeing the crushing blow from Batman's fist that sent him flying into the wall.

Batman approached Deathstroke who was standing a lot more unsteadily than he had been previously.

Deathstroke shot several times, Batman ducked out of the way of the bullets.

The sucker punch to the stomach had Deathstroke spitting out a glob of blood.

Out of the blue, a black streak hit Bruce with the force of a pickup truck sending him flying. The black streak moved faster than seemed human, smashing his fists into Batman, breaking several bones and sending him flying back.

The advantage of surprise and speed that he had begun to wear off. The speed was still there but Batman was fast enough to fling several batarangs, cutting his opponent and seeing the red blood stain the black cloak.

After the hit, the black streak seemed to falter and suddenly blurred out of vision, picking up Deathstroke and the fallen body of Bane up from the floor and getting out of the place at the speed of light.

"Let's go…" Dick mumbled weakly as he tried to stand, losing more blood in the futile attempt.

Batman nodded slightly before tilting his head to the right, looking slightly puzzled, an expression not often seen on the face of the master detective.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're having a feeling of Déjà vu?"

*** **Later, Batcave**

Both Dick and Harry were both being treated by an extremely irritated Alfred.

"What the hell are you thinking!? Two people, critically injured, and you give them to me!?" Alfred ranted while expertly moving his hands and stitching a wound on Dick's body while simultaneously sewing up the gash across Harry's chest too.

Bruce wasn't even pretending to listen to Alfred, he was trying to figure out who the mystery man in the black cloak was.

He hadn't said anything, hadn't left any fingerprints or anything of that sort. He was wearing a black overcoat and a black mask that covered his entire face with slits for his eyes, that didn't even reveal any of the skin around his eyes.

The only thing Bruce had to work with was the recording of the person that he had taken through his batsuit. He played the video over and over, in slow-motion trying to get any clue who the person, checking for any labels.

Finally he caught a label on the coat, it was at the bottom and half-hidden under the edge of the coat, but it was there.

Disappointingly, the only thing it seemed to say was XL, declaring the size of the man wearing it. There was no brand name. He flicked through the video again.

At the last second, before the man turned and fled, Bruce glimpsed the other side of the label.

"VA_1"

*** **Hogwarts, teacher lounge**

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I have called this extremely official and important meeting that deserves all of your attention because of a very valid point that Severus raised."

The other teachers that were crouched in the tiny broom closet looked at her sceptically.

"…And why are we holding this extremely important meeting in a broom closet?" asked Professor Vector.

"Because I don't want Albus to know that we are meeting."

Professor Sprout frowned.

"But you, out of all of us here, trust Albus the most, why are we meeting in secret?"

"Because I want to know who exactly we were fighting that day."

The reaction was gasping, eye rolling and 'You _know_ who, Minerva'-ing.

Only Severus Snape stayed quiet and he already knew why they were there and he was thankful that Minerva was seriously considering his comment.

"You-know-who doesn't stun people, he kills, and he doesn't use muggle weapons like knifes." Said Minerva.

All of the teachers who had been stunned suddenly looked deathly pale, knowing that they could have died from the ambush.

McGonagall continued grimly.

"Severus believes, and I do too, that that… person wasn't Voldemort."

A babble of voices spoke at once.

"But who was he?"

"If he wasn't Voldemort, why did he possess Harry?"

"Who else has the power to pull off such a stunt?"

These 3 were only 3 out of the dozens of questions being asked by the confused and puzzled teachers.

"There's only one way to find out…" said McGonagall suddenly looking extremely guilty.

*** **Voldemort's locket cave**

Quirrell-mort scowled.

The locket was gone! Normally he would consider this a good sign that the horcrux had been used and that particular one was the one that had possessed Potter. However in this case, that bastard Regulus Black had done away with his horcrux.

"Serves him right he can't destroy it." Thought Voldemort bitterly.

Then a thought struck him.

"Black's house!" he shouted aloud.

Maybe it at the Black Ancestral home, after all, Potter was the heir of Black, and legally owned the house, so maybe the locket was there and it possessed him!

With this thought in his mind, Quirrell-mort apparrated back to London with a barely audible pop.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this incredibly short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but my time to write is up.**

 **Px5 out.**


	11. The Wrath of Minerva

**An: I hope you enjoy. Thanks everybody who reviewed for the reviews.**

*** **Dumbles' office**

Dumbledore sat in front of the group of teachers.

Just seconds ago, all of the teachers had barged into his office, looking suspiciously shifty. Nevertheless, he greeted them with his kindly smile.

"Who were we fighting, Albus?" asked Minerva, looking shifty.

Albus frowned. Why were they suspecting anything?

"I know you don't want to believe it, Minerva, but the Dark Lord is back."

That statement might actually be true, with how suspicious Quirrell was acting, eh, well he was on leave.

Minerva's lips tightened.

"That _wasn't_ Voldemort." Said Minerva in the voice she reserved only for the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore was beginning to have a suspicious feeling.

"Please tell us the truth, Albus." Said Minerva.

Albus sighed. He was trying to come up with an acceptable lie, somehow pass this off as a 'greater good' situation but he couldn't come up with any.

Finally he gave in.

"That was Harry Potter…"

*** **Batcave**

While Batman was trying to figure out what the letters on the tag stood for, Harry was doing some research of his own.

While the Gandalf-wannabe bastard was trying to break into Harry's mind, Harry managed to catch a few names from the top of Dumbles' head too.

"Should I call Remus?"

"Sirius Black…"

"Don't want him to go dark too…"

Those 3 thoughts were the only ones Harry managed to salvage but he was working on deciphering them.

The third sentence seemed irrelevant, apart from the word 'too' which indicated that Dumbles knew somebody somehow related to Harry had delved into dark magic.

The first name, Remus Lupin, didn't seem to have much information. Harry managed to find Hogwarts records but Lupin faded into obscurity after that.

He looked up Sirius Black last, to his horror he found several newspaper articles, all of them claiming one thing.

Sirius Black had killed his birth parents.

Try as he might, Harry wasn't able to find the court records, but he shrugged it off as more incompetence on the department of records at the British ministry.

Harry knew that he had to face the man who had killed his birth parents, ask him why and then spit in his face for the 4 horrible years with the Dursleys.

He tapped Bruce on the shoulder.

Without looking up, Bruce spoke.

"I assume you've found some disturbing information on one of those 2 people?"

"The second name, Sirius Black, killed my parents."

Batman continued his research and didn't speak so Harry continued.

"I want to see him."

At this, Batman turned around, his mask was off, and so Harry could see his worried expression.

Bruce interlocked his fingers.

"I can't leave Gotham, there's too much risk." Bruce said flatly.

"Just let me go alone." Pleaded Harry.

"Too dangerous."

"Dick can come with me!" Harry tried his puppy dog eyes.

Bruce sighed.

"Fine… IF you can convince him to come with you."

Harry smiled grimly, he knew Dick would come with him, he couldn't resist the eyes either.

*** **Hogwarts**

Albus sprinted through the castle, faster than anyone thought his frail legs could take him.

He was thrown out of a window by a banishing charm.

It was only the first floor and Minerva knew he wouldn't die or even get all that much hurt, and she was angry and irrational.

Albus slowed his descent and landed on his hands and knees, only to see a shadow looming over him from above. Albus rolled out of the way as Minerva landed and began flinging fireballs at him.

Albus, while quite easily the stronger and more knowledgeable wizard, he couldn't manage to keep up with Minerva's rage induced speed and strength.

"YOU BASTARD ALBUS!" shrieked Minerva as she put her wand away and began to try and karate chop Albus' neck.

With a mastery of the martial arts almost as good as batman's (not really), Minerva threw several kicks and punches.

Albus gasped in pain.

"W-Where did you learn martial arts, Minerva?" Albus managed to ask.

"A spell FROM professor FLITWICK that ALSO has THE side EFFECT of MAKING me SCREAM alternate WORDS, you BASTARD Albus." Said Minerva yelling every alternate word at the top of her voice.

Albus gulped.

Every headmaster could call in one personal favour from each of their staff. He had initially planned on using the favours for the philosopher's stone, but only Severus, the astronomy teacher, Professor Vector, Professor Babbage and Professor Trelawney has cashed their favour in. Binns hadn't even been listening through the meeting and McGonagall and Flitwick, in a show of misguided support, decided to do as Albus said, without cashing in their favours.

Minerva was slightly uneasy about that decision but it was one she had made several times in the past so made it again though feeling slightly nervous.

At least, she reassured herself, the auto-transfiguring maze of doom that she had created would hold out anybody with evil intent, though she had still to figure out why Dumbledore insisted that she hide her traps as chess pieces though she did sort of understand why he wanted them to be keyed to the foe's intent, as only to shoot those with intent to use the stone for evil.

Anyway, back to the point, Albus roared "Filius, get here now!"

Flitwick came out of the building looking menacing in his own little way.

"Why Albus, I wonder why you've called an angry duelling master who wants to tear your guts out?" said Flitwick sounding a lot more intimidating than he did in class.

Albus gulped.

Flitwick and McGonagall rushed him, all sorts of non-lethal and non-dark duelling spells flying at him. They weren't meant to kill or main…heavily maim anyway, but they were meant to teach Albus a lesson as well as vent their anger.

Albus pulled up his leonus shields, already despairing his fate.

He knew he couldn't hurt his staff, and knew that they wouldn't hurt him badly, especially after his stay in the hospital wing.

But knowing that didn't ease the pain that was still to come…

*** **Black Ancestral house, London**

Quirrel-mort roared in anger, sending destructables (3 curses used purely to destroy non-living matter) at random pieces of furniture.

He hadn't been able to find it!

One last overpowered Bombarda later and the entire house was gone.

There were only 3 remnants.

A portrait of Walburga Black.

One Lord Quirrell-mort…

And a locket with an ornate S symbol.

 **Thanks for reading this incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry that I'm not able to upload large chapters but I've been very short of time lately and if I wait, I don't know when I'll get time to write next so I just upload as soon as I have 1k words.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Px5 out.**


	12. Askaban, Sirius and Remus

**AN: I hope you enjoy. Thanks everyone who reviewed for the reviews.**

*** **Wayne-Jet flying over the North-Atlantic Ocean**

Dick grumbled from his pilot's seat.

"I still don't get why we're going to England again!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told you why!"

"I wasn't listening, you overdosed me on puppy-dog eyes beforehand!"

*** **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Minerva sat next to Albus' bed, grinning ruefully as she thought back onto her assault of the aged wizard.

Both she and Filius had felt a little sorry for Albus after they had finished with him.

After all, while Albus had done a despicable thing and probably deserved the broken bones and torn muscles and maybe even some of the burns and cuts... however even she had to admit that he probably didn't deserve the crushing curse to his genitals, thankfully Madam Pomphrey (despite looking green at the prospect) assured them that she could fix 'it'.

As soon as Albus woke, Minerva started ranting again before stopping sheepishly, having forgotten herself.

"We need to fix this, Albus. You've messed up, big time, it's time to take the straightforward approach now. Let's just talk to the muggle guardian and see whether we can set things straight. At this rate, they'll think we are kidnapping psychopaths!"

Albus shook his head weakly.

"He didn't listen to me when I told him to send Harry here."

Minerva shook her head in exasperation.

"Of Course he won't! All we need to do is leave a good impression of the British Wizarding World."

Severus shook his head.

"That may not be the dark lord, but that… man is too dangerous. I say kill him."

Minerva looked horrified.

"Severus! He's a muggle!"

"He beat us all with his hands tied behind his back!" Severus snapped back, his fear of batman shining through in his words.

"So, we were holding back."

"Against Potter, maybe, but definitely not against the Bat."

"Give me one last chance to do this my way, Minerva." Pleaded Albus.

"No! You've already messed this up enough, 'your way'."

"I'm going to call in Remus. If they meet a friend of his father's maybe they will-"

"They won't." Minerva interrupted.

"But-"

Minerva sighed.

"Introduce them to Remus, no more. If I hear you're messing around anymore, I will…" Minerva trailed off, trying to think up a suitable threat.

"- Cast a leonus crushing spell at your genitalia that not even Poppy can fix."

*** **Voldy's locket cave**

Quirrell-mort watched heartlessly as the hapless house-elf he had abducted gulped down the potion in the basin. After placing the locket back inside and refilling the liquid, he began to wonder which horcrux had been activated. After all, all of his horcruxes were completely intact.

He came to a… interesting conclusion.

That Voldemort had travelled back in time!

*** **Askaban**

Harry coldly walked up to the gate of the intimidating prison. He pushed up his hood, glaring coldly at the warden.

"Harry Potter, here to… visit… prisoner 154, Sirius Black."

The warden's eyes widened considerably upon learning who Harry was. So much so that he didn't even check who Dick was.

Harry and Dick strode past Mr. Warden purposefully as Mr. Warden struggled to keep up with them.

After a 5-minute wait, Mr. Warden led them into a meeting room. Black was wearing magic-inhibiting hand-cuffs that stopped him from using any wandless magic or stealing one of his visitor's wands and escaping.

Black's half-crazed eyes focussed on Harry's angry and stormy green ones.

"L-Lily…" whispered Black.

Harry curled up his fist and delivered a devastating uppercut, anime-style to Black, knocking him out of his chair and tumbling to the grey frigid floors of the grim prison.

Black spat out a gob of blood before easing himself to his haunches.

"H-Harry, you're ok-"

Black was cut off by a kick from Harry.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?!" Harry roared as he went for another uppercut. This time, Dick held his arm back.

"Violence isn't going to get you anywhere, Harry." Said Dick sternly, glaring spitefully at Black himself.

"Harry…"

"Bastard." Harry acknowledged Black.

"I didn't kill your parents."

This time not even Dick could hold back Harry. A blast of magic blasted Dick into the wall.

Quick as the Flash, Harry had both his legs extended and his arm halfway to yet another uppercut.

Dick smacked against the wall with a surprised, "OOMPH!" but recovered quickly, springing to his feet.

"HARRY!" cried out Dick.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MY FACE, BLACK!" screamed Harry as fat translucent tears began to roll out of the edges of Harry's eyes.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WIL COMPOSE YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Dick roared, losing his own composure for just a second.

Harry quietened immediately.

"Okay… Black…" Harry spat out with contempt.

"Explain to me…"

"Why you killed my parents!"

*** **Unknown farm**

Remus Lupin had butterflies floating around his stomach. On Albus' command, he'd stayed away from Harry, no matter how much it hurt him to not be able to see his bestie's son.

However, Albus had finally given him permission.

He was going to see Harry Potter!

He hoped that Harry and his 'difficult American muggle family' (Albus' words) would accept his apologies and let him be a part of Harry's life.

He himself, owned a smart-phone, and a laptop, he was quite up-to-date with all of the latest muggle technology. Honestly as much as wizards detested technology, Remus found it quite useful. He hoped that being able to identify with their technology would give him an edge with Harry's adoptive muggles.

In fact, what would the muggles be like?

Were they nice?

The way that Albus described 'them', they were hostile and overly defensive. He would have to be careful with them but then after all, if he had custody of James' firstborn, he'd be protective to the point of possessiveness too, just one of the milder side-effects of his furry little problem.

In his eager anticipation, Remus didn't even notice the extent to which he was being manipulated by Albus.

He was naïve.

 **Lol, just about 1k words in this chapter. I really need to work on chapter length. It's been 5 days since I started writing this chapter, 5! I've not had much time, in sections longer than 5-10 mins to write.**

 **Px5 out.**


	13. Hooded Figures and Rooibos tea

**An: Word has been malfunctioning on my laptop and Fanfic doesn't accept pages documents AND I don't want to mess up by exporting to docx SO I am writing this in Google Docs. Yay for google! I hope you enjoy.**

 ***** Azkaban**

"Explain to me… why you killed my parents!"

"..."

"..."

"I didn't kill them…" the convict croaked out, somehow avoiding coughing up blood.

"You liar!" Harry growled.

"Harry, he's telling the truth." Dick said calmly.

Harry spun around on him.

"You believe the convict over me!"

Dick held up a lie detector from where he had been pressing it against Sirius' wrist.

There was one word in green bold text.

"Truth…" Harry whispered out disbelievingly.

He whipped out his phone and logged into his (illegal) database of British Wizarding Documents.

There was no trial for Sirius Orion Black.

His godfather had been wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban for 10 years.

Someone was going to pay.

*** **Hogwarts**

Albus waved his wand over Remus as he smiled his grandfatherly smile.

"Ah, Remus! How nice to see you. I'm just checking identity, you know, there are tons of people who would pretend to be you to get a hold on the boy-who-lived."

Remus smiled genially.

"Ready to go, Albus?"

Albus' smile faltered a bit.

"I think I'll let you go on your own. The muggles who adopted Harry don't like me very much. I'm afraid I was… tactless when approaching them for the first time."

Remus nodded, puzzled as to what Albus could have done so wrong.

( **An: Can you believe that I wrote all of that almost a month ago?, I've just been stuck here. For reference, Today is the 13th of June 2016)**

*** **Gotham Portkey-port**

Remus dusted off the lint that had gathered on his muggle business suit during his portkey.

"Thank you for flying Air Parvus Sustis, we hope you had a good key." said the Air-Witch.

Remus found his way to Wayne Manor without much trouble. Upon reaching the mansion, Remus finally made the connection between the family Wayne that was raising Harry and Wayne enterprises.

He pulled out his own phone from his pocket, flipping it over to see the iconic intertwined W's that signified Wayne Industries.

He walked up to the imposing door, ringing the doorbell.

The door was opened by an old englishman in a black suit with greying hair and a moustache.

"Hello, I'm looking for Harry Potter."

Alfred stiffened immediately.

"What business do you have with Master Harry."

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of his father's, and I was hoping-"

"Mr. Wayne has no friend called Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled.

"Ah, I should be more specific. I was a friend of his _birth_ father."

"So you're a British Wizard?" said Alfred coldly.

"Well, of course."

"Are you or are you not here on a man named Dumbledore's orders."

"Well…"

Remus was beginning to get just a bit suspicious about the whole setup.

"Not exactly." he finished, just as the door slammed in his face.

"What the hell had Albus done?"

*** **Office of Minister Fudge**

The old politician wanted a drink.

He'd spent his entire life obtaining his current position, but just a month in and he was already facing down Harry Potter and some Muggle… while trying not to piss himself."

Potter's green eyes flashed angrily.

"Now, Harry, there must be some mistake, there's no way that SIrius Black could be _innocent_!"

"Really? Well maybe if you actually gave him a GODDAMN TRIAL I'd believe you!" snapped Harry.

"Now now, Harry-"

Harry's fist nearly crashed into Fudge's face. Just an inch away, Dick managed to yank Harry's fist away from Fudge's face, instead crashing into the wall behind, cracking the expensive plaster that it came into contact with.

An auror came rushing into the room, coming Dick telling off Harry while Fudge cowered in the corner, the rancid smell coming off him suggesting that he had… lost control of his bladder.

He spoke into his charmed communication mirror.

"Uh, Madam Bones, I think we have a situation…"

*** **Office of the head of the DMLE**

Amelia Bones pinched her nose, sighing annoyedly.

Really, her aurors could not handle ANYTHING.

Ever since the huge cuts in funding, the DMLE was basically useless. THe aurors were half-trained and most of her seniors had retired. Not to mention that the bad quality of the defense course at Hogwarts meant that literally NOBODY was well trained.

At the age of 51, she was due for retirement herself, but they didn't have anybody to replace her with and Madeye kept turning down the job just to annoy her.

Well, time to check out whatever the hell was happening in the Minister's office.

*** **Unknown Location**

The hooded figure punched Bane in the jaw, sending him reeling into the wall at the far side of the room.

"Can you do NOTHING, I mean NOTHING, you can't even capture that idiot Nightwing and interrogate him. Instead, you've got THE MOTHERF*CKING BAT ONTO US!"

Deathstroke made to stand up from his corner on the floor, but the hooded figure instead pointed a gun at his head.

"I don't accept failure."

"Please…" rasped Deathstroke, his pride all but shattered with that one sentence.

With a roar, Bane pulled himself up and charged the hooded figure.

The hooded figure sighed.

"Some people never learn."

He shot.

*** **Minister's office**

Harry Potter finished his far-fetched story. He had given Amelia a lot to think about but first, she had to validate his facts.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I will look into it, Harris, check the records for the trial of Sirius Black, Hills, find the auror reports, Bevis get word to Azkaban that we might require a prisoner to attend trial."

The 3 aurors looked at her blankly.

She sighed.

"Harris, get me Moody, Hills, get me a cup of coffee, Bevis… get me an aspirin."

It was going to be a LONG night.

*** **Later**

Goddamnit.

Harry Potter was right.

There was no incriminating evidence, no trial records and Moody was showing signs of shock.

Amelia peered outside her window, watching the sunrise.

Hills finally burst into the room, a proud smile on his face and a cup and saucer in his hand.

"Madam Bones! I got the coffee."

She took the cup from him and took a long sip of… Rooibos tea.

 **AN: It's been forever since I updated this! I was having serious writer's block. :-(**

 **It's been over a month since I wrote the first 200 words of this chapter and I just finished it.**

 **Lulz.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyued this chapter that I FINALLY managed to get written. Watch out for the next chapter, The trial of Sirius Black.**

 **Px5 out.**


	14. The cliched trial of Sirius Black

**AN: I hope you enjoy!**

*** **Fudge's office**

"No Amelia, you most certainly cannot!" said the Minister as firmly as a man of his stature could.

"Yes I very well can and you can't stop me."

"Why are we even here anymore?" wondered Harry.

Amelia Bones had exceeded expectations and found enough evidence to get SIrius a trial at the very least. Legally, there was no reason for them to still be in Fudge's office, but he had insisted on trying to talk Amelia out of the interview.

The third auror, Bevis strode into the room, looking like he was on the brink of death. He coughed up blood, before pulling something out of his pocket, his arm shaking as he did so.

"Ah, the aspirin, finally, I need one about now!" Amelia said, smiling for the first time that day. She snatched the thing from Bevis' outstretched hand.

It was bubblegum.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Amelia roared.

"Oh, you see, I was on my way to the store but there was this cat that was sitting all funny, so I went up to the cat and I was like, I'm an auror, so sit properly cat, and the cat was like MEOW!, so I was like-"

Amelia stupefied the auror before adding a Petrificus Totalus, a Jelly Legs jinx and literally all of the schoolyard hexes and jinxes that she could think of.

She looked around at the present company.

Fudge had fainted.

She looked at Harry and Dick.

"Say a word of this to anybody and you will be worse off than him" She gestured to Auror Bevis.

*** **Courtroom**

"This is an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, called by Madam Bones, under her authority at the head of the DMLE."

A man with shoulder length blond hair spoke silkily.

"May I enquire as to _why_ this meeting was called."

"I am unaware of the reason, Madam Bones was… abrupt in her conversation with me." said Albus looking disgruntled that he did not actually know what was going to be discussed.

Amelia cleared her throat.

"We are here for the trial of Sirius Black…"

The reaction was immediate. The uproar was humongous.

The entire crowd was yelling angrily, the only person who thought about it rationally and came to the right conclusion was Albus.

He paled and nearly fell out of his chair.

"SILENCE!" called out Amelia.

A toad-like woman in the first row cleared her throat loudly.

"Why, Madam Bones, Sirius Black had already had his trial and been deemed guilty by this very committee. The only reason why there would be a retrial administered is if, pardon my assumptions, you were in league with Black yourself but I'm _**sure**_ that you have a better reason."

The toad smiled, her unsubtle sarcasm obvious to all but the three aurors standing behind Amelia.

"Of course. The truth is, Sirius Black never receive a trial. There exist no trial records. He wa signed off straight to Azkaban on my predecessor's authority, and now I'm using the same authority to grant him the trial that he never received. Auror Vibes, bring in the prisoner.

The auror walked in, proudly holding… a prank wand that promptly turned into a duck when everybody in the Wizengamot looked at it.

At the opposite end of the room stood Sirius Black, spinning his shackles around on his right pinky finger.

"You really need better security."

Amelia frowned.

Vibes blushed.

Sirius grinned weakly and walked to the trial chair and let it shackle him.

"Let my trial begin."

"Sirius Black, you are charged with association with a forbidden terrorist group, and 14 counts of murder, how do you plead?" Amelia intoned, feeling like she had said the exact same words a billion times over in other 'universes'.

'God, I AM going crazy…' she thought.

"Not guilty." said Sirius feeling cliched.

"Do you submit to questioning under Veritaserum?"

"Yes."

Veritaserum was administered.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a Death Eater."

"If you bothered to look at my arm, you'd know I'm not a Death Eater."

"Did you betray the Potters' location to He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No, that was Peter Pettigrew." Sirius spat out the words.

"Very well. All who think that he should be cleared of all charges and compensated by the ministry, please light your wands."

All of the light faction raised their wands, including a very faint looking Dumbledore. Most of the grey faction also raised their wands. A few of the dark faction raised their wands but most followed Lucius Malfoy's example and kept their wands firmly down and unlit.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges and will be compensated 100,000 galleons by the ministry for the time you spent in jail under false charges. For exposure to dementors, you will be treated in St. Mungos hospital, the costs of which will also be compensated to you by the ministry."

Harry rushed out of the spectator stands and hugged Sirius.

"You MUST come to Gotham and meet my father!"

Albus walked up behind them, still looking somewhat peaky and shocked.

"May I be the first to congratulate and apologise, Sirius." said Albus, his grandfather face half on-half off.

Harry stiffened.

"Dumbledore!" he spat out with venom.

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to my godson!" 

"Merely a Misunderstanding, Sirius, merely a-"

"He kidnapped me." spat out Harry, interrupting Dumbledore's sentence.

Dick walked up behind him.

"And if what ALfred says is true, he also got one of Harry's father's friends to try and guilt trip him into attending the Pigfarts school."

He glared at Albus as well.

Sirius pulled out a wand (that of auror Vibes, who left it sticking out of his back pocket) and brandished it at Dumbledore.

"If I hear you've been attacking my Godson again, I will personally kill you on behalf of James and Lily. Now, if you don't mind, I have 11 years of gifts and godfather-ness to make up for."

Sirius spun around and strode off in the direction of the exit, ignoring Amelia who was yelling for him to go to St. Mungos, and beckoning for Harry and Dick to follow him.

*** **End of the chapter**

 **An: I hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews.**

 **Also, the reason the aurors are comically incompetent is because the funding for the DMLE has been cut multiple times by Malfoy and all of the people on his payroll to the point where there are only idiots left who will accept the dirt cheap pay and all of the seniors are retiring or switching to personal bodyguarding.**


	15. Padfoot and Moony

**An: Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! I can't believe I've broken** **200** **follows, 200! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

*** **Present**

"Mr. Black, you need to get to St. Mungos!"

Amelia rushed after Sirius who was doing an amazing job of ignoring her.

Just as they (Sirius, Harry and Dick) were outside the door, Sirius apparated them away.

*** **Potter Manor**

With a crack, Sirius, Harry and Dick arrived in front of the deserted looking manor.

Sirius grinned ruefully.

"Sorry, this is the first place I could think of."

"Where are we?" asked Harry, looking around the manor that seemed to be smaller than Wayne Manor but only just.

"Potter Manor, my home." grinned Sirius then frowned.

"It's your ancestral home, Harry, have you never been here?" Sirius continued.

"Nope." Harry replied shortly, looking over the sprawling manor in admiration.

It was built in the Roman style, with many pillars and fountains around the place in stark contrast to Wayne Manor's gothic construct.

"This belongs to Harry?" Dick asked, surveying the manor as well.

"Yes, of course!"

"Wait, aren't you a Black, why were you living in _Potter_ Manor?" Harry wondered out aloud.

Sirius grinned proudly.

"My parents were dicks-"

Dick shot him a look.

"So I ran away from home in my 6th year and came to live with my brother in all but blood, James Potter, your father."

Sirius suddenly looked at his feet nervously.

"Umm, I know that you have a good home, Harry, and you guys don't really like the British Wizarding System but…"

"But?" Harry asked.

"CanIvisityouinAmerica?" Sirius asked in one breath.

"What?"

"CanIvisitandpossiblylivenearyouinAmerica?"

"Uh…"

"It's okay if you say no…"

"I don't even know what you're asking?"

"Can I visit you and possibly live near you in America?" Sirius said, taking deep breaths.

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"I know that you guys don't like British Wizards and stuff but-"

"Are you Kidding? I was expecting you to come to America!" Harry said, acting like the 11-year-old he was for once.

Sirius' cocky grin regained it's place on his face, looking a whole lot more natural than the anxious face that resided there earlier.

"Well then, I'll be teaching you the fine art of pranking! And no more of the SIrius crap, call me Padfoot!"

"I know you're over-18 AND older than me, but I feel like I should be telling you off for your bad language…" said Dick.

Sirius' eyes glazed over as he remembered Lily telling him the same thing years earlier.

"Oy, Padfoot, our Uber is here, you coming or not?" called out Harry from inside one of those muggle autonoobiles.

"What the hell is an 'Uber'?"

*** **Later,WayneJet, 5 minutes from Gotham, 6 hours after they left Potter Manor**

"So an Uber is like a muggle Knight Bus that you need an intelligent fellytone to call?" Sirius said, feeling victorious after finally understanding.

Harry glanced at Dick.

"Eh, sorta… but I really don't understand why wizards can't say Telephone, I mean, it's not hard to say!"

Sirius looked at him solemnly.

"I promised an old friend that I would always call a fellytone a fellytone."

"Thats all well and good, but it would be much appreciated if you could call a _telephone_ a telephone."

*** **Later, Wayne Manor**

Sirius, Harry and Dick stepped onto the steps of Wayne Manor to find a sleeping man on the steps.

"Moony?" Sirius questioned.

The man on the step stirred.

"AAH! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Remus brandished his wand, sending spells flying at Sirius.

Before Sirius could do anything, Harry growled and stepped in front of Sirius, countering all of the spells and sending back a set of his own.

"Don't touch my godfather!"

"Harry, you don't understand, he betrayed your parents!"

Realisation dawned on Harry's face.

"Ah, so you haven't heard the news!" 

"Harry, you need to get away from that man, he could kill you any second!"

"I would never kill James' son!"

"You had no problem betraying HIM to the Dark Lord!" Remus snapped back.

"Sirius is innocent." Harry interjected.

"I will kill you myself!" Remus growled.

"Sirius is innocent!"

Remus brandished his wand again.

Harry slapped him.

"Sirius is goddamn innocent!"

Remus held a hand against him stinging cheek.

"Whuh?"

"Sirius Orion Black is innocent, and you are here to guilt-trip me into returning to that bloody kidnapping school, so GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Harry roared.

Sirius frowned disappointedly at Remus.

"I would have expected Weasley, but really Moony, I never thought you'd put your debt to Dumbles above James' son."

Remus blinked.

"Okay, what the hell did Dumbledore do?"

Everyone else in the vicinity, including Alfred, who was listening at the door, and Bruce who didn't even know what was going on facepalmed.

*** **Batcave**

*facepalm!*

The sound of the hard facepalm echoed around the batcave.

'Huh, that was weird, for some reason, I just facepalmed.' Bruce thought long and hard about what could have caused the irresistible need to facepalm that had overtaken him.

"Meh, probably one of those stupid British Wizards that Harry has to deal with."

*** **Outside**

"Remus is one of your fathers' and mine's best friends. Your Father, me, Remus and the rat that betrayed your parents were best friends in school as part of a group called the Marauders. We're the best pranksters in the history of the universe!"

Remus groaned.

"Don't even start Padfoot. I'm still on Albus. He can't have REALLY kidnapped you, I mean… he's Albus Dumbledore! One of the greatest wizards of our time, I mean…"

Remus shook his head.

"I really don't want to believe that Albus could have done this."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't want me to slam this door on you once and for all, you'd better get over your misconceptions of Albus bloody-"

"Language!"

"Dumbledore!"

*** **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus shook his head sadly as Harry continued to tear into him, each snide comment and truthful barb hitting him hard.

He sighed.

'Is it time to reassess my priorities?' he thought.

'Am I going about this the right way?'

'Would Ariana be proud of me?'

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: Next Chapter: Sirius Black meets Bruce Wayne… I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Px5 out.**


	16. Sirius,Bruce and Quirrelmort

**An: I hope you enjoy.**

*** **Wayne Manor**

"Let me get this straight, immediately after you discovered that Harry's parents had been killed, knowing full well that everyone thought you betrayed them, you decided to go after the stupid rat!"

Sirius nodded shamefully.

Bruce's expression grew even stormier.

Harry winced in preparation for the upcoming storm.

Bruce took in a long breath.

"That's the most irresponsible thing you could've done. You chose revenge over the son of your best friend, that isn't just a mistake, that's SELFISH, YOU SUBJUGATED HARRY TO 4 YEARS AT THE DURSLEYS, THE GODDAMN DURSLEYS, HE WAS ABUSED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T THINK CLEARLY, you are LUCKY that my godson is forgiving because-"

"-Bruce that's ENOUGH!" Dick interrupted.

"You of all people Richard should understand how annoyed I am with Black!"

"Does it really matter, how the hell was he supposed to know that the dumbass British Wizards wouldn't give him a trial? If you're gonna blame someone blame bloody Dumbledore, blame the goddamned corrupt British politicians that put him away in the first goddamn place!"

Sirius looked down.

"Bruce is right, It's my fau-"

"-No it isn't Padfoot." Remus and Harry interrupted at the same time.

Bruce turned his dark eyes to Harry, the expression on his face softening as he looked onto his younger ward.

He sighed deeply.

"Very well Harry, it's you that he's hurt, if you're willing to forgive him then…"

Bruce took a long steadying breath.

"... Then so am I."

*** **Headmaster's office, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was still contemplating his actions over the past few years, when Minerva knocked on the door of his office.

Albus put his thoughts on the backburner, promising himself mentally that he would think over his actions in more depth in the future.

"Come in, Minerva." he called out to his deputy.

She walked in and sat in the chair opposite him and then looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Albus questioned.

"Don't what me, I know you put a listening charm on Remus, tell me what happened."

Albus sighed.

This would be another long day. He picked out one of his lemon drops, offered it to Minerva for the sake of politeness before beginning to suck on the muggle sweet.

"Well…"

*** **Office of Lex Luthor**

"What makes you think that I'm willing to go up against the Bat?" Lex questioned. To be honest, he was already intrigued by the possibility of what the anonymous man sitting opposite him was proposing.

"If you manage to take him down and deliver the boy to me alive, I'll give you 500 mill, and let you keep all of the Bat's toys… including his kryptonite ones…"

"1500 million." Lex countered.

"600"

"1200"

"700"

"1100 mill, take it or leave it."

The man sitting across from him considered him carefully, his face still in the shadows, his eyes gleaming a shade of red that Lex had never seen before. Suddenly, the man's aura drew, the light's flickered, making him seem more like a demon than ever before.

Lex was scared. His face betrayed little emotion but his eyes conveyed the true terror he felt just being in the man's presence.

"100 million, final offer." the man said icily.

Lex gulped.

"Deal…"

*** **Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts**

Quirrel-Mort stood outside the door that led to Fluffy's room.

"Let me handle this one, when I was at Hogwarts, the teachers said I was so good at singing that I was too good to sing in their presence." said the rasping voice of Lord Voldemort from the back of Quirrel's head.

"Master you're too weak!"

"I am never too weak for the magic that is… MUSIC!"

"Very well…" Quirrell muttered as he undid his turban.

He entered the room.

"HOOSH Little Cerby, DOON'T YOU CRY!" Voldemort screeched at the top of his voice.

Quirrell whimpered at the bad singing.

The cerberus roared and sprung at Voldemort instead of falling asleep.

In an instant, Voldemort drew his wand and shot an overpowered sectumsempra, cutting all three of the cerberus' heads off.

Voldemort sniffed.

" _Obviously_ , Cerberruss (Cerberi?) don't appreciate good music." Voldemort hissed, spitting out the word Cerberus like a curse.

"O-Obviously, master." Quirrell lied through his teeth, mentally thanking god that his eardrums were still intact.

"I heard that!" Voldy roared, being able to hear Quirrell's thoughts.

"Crucio!"

*** **Flitwick's key challenge**

Voldy simply summoned Flitwick's keys.

"That was surprisingly easy, after the trick with the Cerberus that didn't enjoy good music, I expected there to be some kind of trick here too…"

*** **Later, McGonagall's chess room**

"Queen to E5"

"Check Mate…" rumbled the opposing king, pulling out a machine gun from behind his back and opening fire on Voldy.

"FIENDFYRE!" Voldemort roared unleashing the dreaded flame, melting the enchanted bullets and destroying the whole room.

He walked through the door, sectumsempra-ing the troll in the throat without even looking at it.

*** **Next room, Snape's puzzle**

"I'm amazing at riddles!" Voldy yelled triumphantly right before picking the wrong bottle, drinking from it and walking into the fire.

"AAH!"

*** **Final Room**

Quirrell-mort walked in, burnt from the fire and seething with rage. At that point he wasn't even thinking about using the stone, just repeating his goal in his mind.

'I NEED STONE, I NEED STONE, I NEED STONE!' rang around in Voldy's ravaged mind.

The stone fell into his pocket.

"Huh, That was easy…" Voldy thought triumphantly.

He turned around.

He had to get through all of the traps again.

Shit…

*** **Later**

"Finally!" Voldemort screamed in triumph.

He had created the elixir and drunk it.

He was fully alive again… and immortal for as long as he had the stone.

That night, Quirrell held an impromptu riverdance party, claiming that he had finally gotten over his fear of garlic and could talk properly now.

After a while, Voldy possessed Quirrell's face as well as his body properly, and began to sing.

The rest, as they say, is history.

*** **Hospital Wing**

Madam Pomfrey was working overtime to repair the eardrums of everyone in the castle.

*** **End of chapter**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading, I certainly enjoyed writing!**


	17. The Inner thought of Lucius Malfoy

**An: I hope you enjoy.**

*** **Malfoy Manor, a few weeks ago**

Lucius Malfoy _WAS_ a Death Eater and everybody with a braincell (0.01% of the Wizarding population) knew it.

Was being the operative term.

Don't get me wrong, Lucius Malfoy IS a Pureblood elitist… and a prat, he believed that all muggle borns should go die in a hole and all muggles should be wiped off the face of the Earth.

That didn't mean that he, a Malfoy had to grovel at the feet of a crazy half-blood who was lucky enough to inherit powerful magic from his mother's line.

Oh yes.

Lucius wasn't an idiot.

He did NOT want the Dark Lord back. In his younger days, when he was more brash and extremely foolish, he had decided to follow the dark lord, following in the footsteps of his father, grovelling to a half-blood!

But he knew the power of the Dark Lord. He had seen it first-hand. The terrifying magic that he wielded made Lucius' skills pale in comparison. There was no way in hell that Lucius would hold a candle to him. The only person who did was Dumbledore, and he'd prefer even the Dark Lord over Dumbledore.

The bearded fool's values sickened Lucius, he would not sink to that level.

He would rather kiss the hem of the Dark Lord than stand at the side of the old fool.

Now, in the days of peace, almost 10 years after the supposed demise of the Dark Lord, most other Death Eaters with the same views as Lucius were relaxing, pushing through oppressive laws every month at the Wizengamot, living in their luxurious manors, much better off than they had ever been behind the Dark Lord. They told Lucius to stop being so paranoid, to enjoy life, … that the Dark Lord was dead.

He knew the Dark Lord wasn't dead.

Voldemort himself had given him the diary, one of his anchors to the mortal realm. Knowing the Dark Lord, he knew there would be more.

The whispers from Hogwarts that his son dutifully reported to him confirmed his suspicions.

One of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes had been activated.

For days, he had been anticipating the call. He observed as the dark mark grew darker and darker.

He put his anti-muggle plans into hyperdrive, pushing his legislation past the Wizengamot faster than he considered wise.

He knew he'd caught Dumbles' attention but the old fool had let him continue, curious to see where Lucius was going with this.

*** **Present**

Lucius sat at his desk, making notes for his next speech about how introduction pamphlets for muggleborn parents was an unnecessary cost and how they should be abolished altogether.

He finished his note taking with pride, smirking down at his speech.

He was about to retire to bed when his dark mark began to burn.

*** **Riddle graveyard**

After the riverdance party, Voldy basically started taking over Quirrell's body fully, he squashed the little brainpower that Quirrell had left, killing him once and for all.

Quirrell's body was truly his, not a host anyone, it was his, his magic had mutilated the body, channeling magic through it, broke the metaphorical 'pipe' that magic flowed through, it was painful for a moment, but in a few seconds, Voldy's magic was able to pass through the body without any hinderances.

He was powerful again!

It was time to summon his followers.

Lord Voldemort smirked as he pressed one finger onto the dark mark on his arm.

This would be fun.

Slowly, one by one, the Death Eaters began to apparate in, their uniforms sloppily put on, rushing to get to their master on time.

Once they had all assembled, Voldemort put on his scariest face.

"All of you deserted me…" he began silkily, unspoken threats communicated through his voice.

"You deserve to die… painfully."

He raised his wand and slashed a poisoned cutting curse at one of the unimportant Death Eaters. It hit him across the chest, killing him within minutes.

"But Lord Voldemort is merciful…" he rasped.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled, casting en masse, torturing his followers, ensuring their fear, and thus their obedience.

"Once more, the world shall bow down to Lord Voldemort!"

*** **Wayne Manor**

"You are going to a psychiatrist NOW!"

"Nah, don't need to go to one."

Sirius waved off Bruce, as he continued looking at the American Quidditch Schedule to find a good match to take Harry too.

"You WILL go to a psychiatrist or never see my son until you've gone to one!" Bruce snapped, irritated with Sirius' childish behavior.

The threat shocked Sirius out of his Quidditch Dream world.

"Huh!? No! Please!"

"Come on Padfoot, you need to go to a mind healer."

"Not you too, Moony!"

Bruce sighed.

"There's one that my friend suggested, it's a good one, just go!"

"Okay. Where do I need to go." Sirius agreed slightly deflated.

Bruce thought for a sec before pulling out his phone.

"I need to check with my friend." Bruce dialled a number off speed dial as Remus attempted to explain the wonders of smartphones to Sirius.

"Hello Leslie. I have someone who needs a psychiatrist. Is the psychiatrist friend of yours still around?"

After listening for a few minutes, Bruce nodded and thanked Leslie before cutting off the call.

"It's at 71 Thompson street, come one, I'll drop you."

Harry who had been finishing up his homework (the muggle variety) jumped up.

"I'll come too!"

*** **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore tugged at his beard.

Should he or should he not?

It was so tempting to just go to the address and try and talk to Harry.

Another part of his brain told him that it was wrong. He was breaking other people's privacy and there was a chance that he would mess things up even more.

In the end, his meddling side won the debate.

"Well, how could it get worse?" Albus wondered before apparating to the London key-port.

*** **71 Thompson street, Later**

Just as Bruce and Harry had picked up Sirius, Albus put on his best grandfather smile and walked up to them.

"Aah, fancy meeting you here, Harry."

Albus smiled genially.

There was a dark shadow under Remus' eyes, he looked at Dumbledore with a betrayed expression through which his emotions shone through. The hurt and questioning came through clearly to Dumbledore.

Inwardly he winced.

Outwardly he smiled tentatively.

"Harry, I know I haven't been the smartest with my choices but an old man makes mistakes and-"

"Get the hell outta here." Bruce interrupted roughly before spinning around and marching out.

Harry looked at him with a contemplative expression before turning around and following his adoptive father out of the establishment.

Sirius gave him a glare before following.

Remus dragged behind the longest.

"Why Albus…"

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: I hope you enjoyed.**


	18. The hiring of David Cain

**An: I hope you enjoy**

*** **Car ride to Wayne Manor**

"Remus Lupin is bugged." Bruce stated simply.

He had been frowning for the first 10-ish minutes of the car ride.

Lupin opened his mouth to disagree indignantly.

"Dumbledore had some way of knowing where we were. Sirius only just escaped and has had no contact with Dumbledore but he sent you here directly, what I'm saying is, willingly or not, Dumbledore is using you to listen in to our conversations."

Remus frowned.

"Padfoot, look me over for listening charms."

Sirius waved his wand in front of Remus for a good few minutes.

"It was subtle but it was there, I've removed it now." Sirius confirmed, face clouded his anger at Albus.

*** **Headmaster's office, Hogwarts**

Albus sighed in disappointment as another one of his own actions resulted in distancing Harry from him even furthur.

*** **Wayne Manor**

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to finish." Bruce said before walking off in the direction of the batcave.

After making sure that nobody was following him, Bruce entered the batcave through the entrance hidden in the grandfather clock, the elevator taking him down noiselessly.

Wordlessly, Bruce cracked his knuckles and began his investigation again.

*** **Lex Luthor's office**

At the same time as Bruce, in a completely different city, Lex Luthor cracked his own knuckles, looking down at the info file on Batman.

He flipped open the first page of the confidential file that his new 'colleague' had handed him.

The very first statement left him shell-shocked.

Bruce Wayne is Batman.

He found himself phoning his secretary.

"Amanda… get me coffee, double caffeine."

"But sir, your doctor says-"

"Just get it."

*** **Later**

Bruce Wayne was Batman.

The much renowned Batcave was actually situated under Wayne's manor.

The Phoenix ( **An:Description of Harry's costume is in chapter 3)** was actually Harry Potter, the kid that Wayne had one in a court case against some hapless brits.

Lex had suspended belief ages ago, and finished 7 double caffeine coffees before he started requesting for triple-caffeine coffee. After 11 of those, upon asking Amanda for quadruple-caffeine coffee, she finally put her foot down and refused to give him any more coffee.

That was almost two hours ago.

He finally turned the last page on the extremely informative file, picking out the in detail blueprints of Wayne Manor and its defences before photocopying them and picking up his phone and hesitating.

Who should he call?

He knew multiple assassins who might be fit for the job but who should he call.

He mused over who could possibly beat the bat.

*** **Later**

He had finally decided. One that he had done business with before only once.

David Cain.

*** **Wayne Manor, later**

Bruce was still doing research. Whoever this organisation was, and he was positive that it was an organisation was being very careful, almost beyond his own abilities.

Harry was doing his magic homework with Sirius and Remus who were awed at the level that he was learning at. ("That's fifth year curriculum and wordless!")

They had been even more awed by Zatanna who had left only a half hour ago.

In that peaceful (as peaceful as Wayne Manor ever got) moment, the lights went out.

Within seconds, the generators fired on before flickering out too.

Both Bruce and Harry were instantly on full alert.

There was a chance (however small) that their regular power could go out, but only with a huge amount of skill, knowledge and most definitely malicious intent, could anybody disable their generators.

"Bloody unreliable muggle inventions!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus frowned, having lived in the muggle world himself, he knew that it wasn't odd for the power to switch off, but the generator as well made him a little suspicious.

Slowly, the secondary generators kicked in, lighting the room with a dull orange glow before switching to red.

Harry knew what that meant.

Intruders.

After barely 10 seconds of red glowing light, in which Harry managed to explain the intruder alert(intruder wards!) and get Sirius and Remus up and moving towards the emergency room, the secondary generators also switched off.

Real panic set in.

No regular assassin would even know about let alone be able to disable the secondary generators.

This meant trouble and loads of it.

Harry cursed some not so nice words.

"Language, Harry!"

*** **Outside Wayne Manor**

David Cain walked up to the front door of Wayne Manor without even bothering to hide himself, both generators were off and according to his files, Wayne and any of his guests would be heading straight to the emergency room.

His daughter, the perfect weapon, Cassandra trailed behind him, far more vigilant than he was being. It was in her training, no matter how easy the odds, constant vigilance.

It was a perfect scenario for him as an assassin, the amount of information he had gotten made this the easiest capture he had ever gotten in his entire career.

Unfortunately for him and unlike 99% of the jobs he had done before, the capture of the mansion was actually the easier part of his job.

Funny enough, without his extra information, even the capture of the manor woul dbe harder than any other capture he had ever attempted before.

Unfortunately Bruce Wayne complicated things and no amount of extra information would make him any easier to tackle.

He felt a small twinge of regret at having to murder his first protege.

He ruthlessly squashed the twinge, foccusing instead on the way Bruce had let him down by refusing to kill.

He braced himself as he walked up to the front door.

This would not be easy.

In fact, this would be deathly difficult.

Bruce Wayne would be the hardest opponent he'd ever faced.

But he'd do it.

He'd beat Wayne because he NEVER lost. He wouldn't tarnish his perfect record by losing to Bruce, he'd rather die.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: I hope you enjoyed, thanks once again for all of the reviews, favs and follows.**

 **Px5 out**


	19. plot progression :-)

**An: I hope you all enjoy. Also 50 reviews! Yay!**

*** **Unused classroom, Hogwarts, meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, about 3 hours earlier**

The Order, or at least part of it was attending the meeting that was taking place in one of Hogwarts' many unused classrooms. Many of the professors like McGonagall and Flitwick were conspicuous in their absence as well as members who had been integral in the previous war such as the recently freed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Severus has some important news to share with us. Important enough for me to have called this meeting."

Many of those assembled raised their eyebrows skeptically.

Snape rose, his cloak billowing despite the obvious lack of wind in the windowless room.

"The Dark Lord is back."

At that, several things happened at once, Molly Weasley fainted, Arthur looked white as did many of the more faithful members of the OoTP, others shouted out and cried out that Voldy was dead, killed by an infant Harry, never to return.

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbles, halting the angry rants of many.

"Lord Voldemort-"

At this, Dumbles was met by much wincing and screaming.

"-Has returned, I have a growing suspicion as to how and why-"

Snape snorted, he knew _exactly_ how Voldy had returned. Dumbles spared him a glare.

"I have a growing suspicion as to how and why he has returned, I also have an important piece of information to share with you…"

Dumbles took a deep breath. His instincts which had been honed a lot over the years were screaming at him to shut up and sit down but Dumbles had thought over this day and night and had come to one conclusion.

"... There was a… prophecy made about Lord Voldemort… What it basically said was that Harry Potter is the only one who can prevail over Lord Voldemort…"

The recently revived Molly Weasley stood up angrily.

"But he's only a boy Albus! How in hell can you expect him to beat the greatest Dark Lord in existence. He should be in school and completely unaware of such matters like every other child. He's a child and therefore not ready for this kind of news!" Molly snapped at Dumbles, her face red at the idea of a child, a _mere child_ facing off against Voldy.

Others in the room who agreed with Molly on several points also raised their voices.

Dumbles raised his hands placatingly.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here. I know that as an underage wizard, he doesn't deserve to he involved in a war, but let's face the truth here, he will be involved in this war. Not before he's 17 certainly, but we need to get him back to Britain so that I, the great Albus Wulfric…"

Dumbles tried to remember the rest of his middle names.

"...Wulfric Brian… Bob?... I Albus Wulfric Brian Bob Dumbledore can train him and prepare him for the war that he will be inevitably involved in."

Many of the Order members nodded their agreement but Molly Weasley looked ready to burst.

"HE NEEDS TO BE KEPT WELL AWAY FROM THIS WAR UNTIL HE"S 25 AT THE VERY LEAST. I DID NOT THINK THAT YOU COULD BE THIS INCONSIDERATE, ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE, I USED TO THINK YOU WERE A GREAT WIZARD BUT NOW… NOW YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE, INVOLVING CHILDREN INTO A WAR, WHAT HAS COME OVER YOU, I QUIT! I QUIT THIS BLOODY ORDER THAT SEES NOTHING WRONG WITH GETTING A GODDAMNED 11-YEAR-OLD TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES FOR YOU!" Molly yelled in the best howler voice that she could muster, pretty good considering the amount of them that howlers that she had sent to her children in the past.

She stormed out of the room, leaving her husband along with all of the other Order members behind in stunned silence.

Albus stared after her for a second before shaking his head sadly at the loss of a faithful Order member.

*** **Wayne Manor**

Bruce, Harry, Sirius and Remus congregated in the emergency room. As soon as Bruce reached the room, he reached for the computer in the corner, the one that powered the security measures for the room.

Before he could even start typing, Bruce noticed that three fourths of the mechanical and electronic security measures had already been disabled by their intruder.

Bruce cursed foully, hurriedly enabling the remaining few security measures, six heavy metal gringotts-vault level doors slammed down in front of them protecting the emergency room, just as Harry arrived with an out-of-breath Sirius and Remus.

"Bruce, what's going on!" Harry questioned, showing only a fraction of the worry that that he was feeling at that moment.

Without even glancing at Harry, Bruce replied.

"Intruders."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I got that much. _Who_ is the intruder?"

Bruce didn't respond for a second, staring grimly into the monitor, his fingers flying over the keyboard at the speed of light for a good few minutes while Harry peered over his shoulder, attempting to understand what his adoptive father was trying to do.

Finally Bruce looked up from the computer screen and cracked his knuckles.

"We don't know the identity of the intruder, but he managed to hack our entire system and disable most of our security features, even the secret ones, I did manage to take back and enable a few of them including the rune-stone powered wards around the emergency rooms that Zatanna set up." Bruce stated grimly

*** **End of the OotP meeting**

"So it's settled, we shall be heading to America immediately to retrieve Harry no matter what."

Several of the Order members including Minerva objected fiercely to the plan. In the end, about 30% of the Order left and another 40% remained in the Order but refused to participate in the mission leaving Dumbles with just 6 people heading to America with him, only the staunchest of his supporters who supported his crazy plan to attempt to take Harry back at any cost mk.3.

 ***** End of Chapter.**


	20. Dumbles' Order vs David and Cassie Cain

*** **Wayne manor**

David Cain was a master assassin, he remained incognito despite knowing that his targets were trapped in an emergency room. No assassin worth his salt would ever let himself be visible no matter what the circumstances.

His watch beeped once, Wayne had released the knockout gas.

David pulled an oxygen mask over his grey stubble and took in long breaths. It was impressive that Wayne had any control whatsoever over his security system after David's hacking, unfortunately for Wayne, it was still going to be an exercise in futility.

Making sure to stay in the shadows, David pulled out his explosive dart gun and fired a shot at the heavy titanium door that stood in front of him, laced in kryptonite and several other other-worldly strong metals that would stand up to most assaults, the imperative word being most.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The explosives in the darts took effect immediately, they were the best that money could buy and were personally modified by David.

BOOM!

The door finally blasted open, after 4 darts, alerting Wayne to his presence but leaving him helpless to do anything.

*** **Outside Wayne manor**

Albus 'I can't be bothered to Google all his names' Dumbledore and his Order of Kentucky fried Chicken, including, drumroll please, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, ex-auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and last and definitely least Mundungus Fletcher.

They arrived in the middle of the night, Gotham time, Albus put aside his guilt and cast an expelling charm on the gates, opening them.

The front door of the house was hanging open, the inside was pitch black.

Albus conjured an orb of bright white light and animated it to float along with them.

Albus quickly whispered a point-me spell to Harry but instead of pointing in a direction, his wand spun out of control and fell out of his hand.

Albus frowned, this was the _elder wand_ , there were very few wards that could fool it, especially combined with his power.

Albus waved his wand and non-verbally cast the heat detection charm, knowing that wards would stop the human detection charms and the heat detection charms, but it would be possible to identify where they were by isolating the place which registered no heat at all, as all things had some level of warmth.

"Bingo!" Albus smiled.

Bill who was fruitlessly casting ward detection charms looked over to Albus.

"Any luck?"

"Yes, we're heading to the lowest level."

Albus and his remaining faithful Order (the ones without brains) headed down to the lowest level, finding themselves blocked by a wall with a table and a vase of roses.

Looking at the heat-revealing charm, Albus sighed in frustration, there was a wall in his way, there wasn't time to figure out the stupid muggle's tricks.

"Bombarda Maximus."

After the flashy explosion, Albus found a slightly singed wall.

Frowning, he waved his wand in a complex motion.

"Leonus Bombarda Maximus!"

The leonus spell worked for Albus but just barely managed to destroy the wall, shattering the vase and incinerating the roses in the process.

Albus and the Order progressed past it only to find the next titanium gate, originally magic-resistant, blown into smithereens.

Lucky for Albus, otherwise he'd be locked out of the emergency room.

*** **Last gate**

David was about to start blasting the last door into pieces as well, the one just beyond the magical wards when noises came from behind him.

His first thought was that his daughter was being unprofessional, but he brushed that thought out of his mind, as he saw her standing next to him, tensed up, looking behind him, her short knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

David spun around, his gun in his hand and shooting before he could even register the target.

More intruders?

Three bullets found their way into the chest of Albus Dumbledore, who took a step back and fell to his knees, his hands trembling.

"Accio muggle projectile…"

The bullets flew out of his chest and the wound closed as Dumbles waved his wand, fluidly healing himself and drawing up a strong shield as he came face to face with a man wearing a muggle protection suit, he had grey stubble and his hair was covered by a hood. In his hand, he held a smoking muggle weapon that Albus was having a hard time identifying, weren't they supposed to be long and extremely slow and unable to hurt most wizards?

David was stunned by the man who pulled bullets out of his chest and healed himself in a matter of seconds but his daughter was not.

Cassie Cain did not know how to be stunned, she jumped right at him, her knife flashing and her gun firing, in seconds, Albus' transparent red shield cracked and dissipated while he just managed to dodge the knife that was coming at him, the Order members were sending stunners and body-binds flying in every direction, as much a hindrance as a help.

Albus felt mild annoyance to have to dodge friendly fire, at least it seemed to be slowing down the girl who was attacking him and gave him the 4 seconds that he needed to cast a leonus shield.

The bullets were unable to pierce the shield, just making it waver, the man with the grey stubble didn't move, jut firing shots into the shield before putting away his gun and pulling out a bigger and bulkier looking gun and shooting explosive charges (smaller than the ones that he used for the door) to blow up the shield, using the opportunity to attack.

Albus cast a bombarda maximus at the ceiling, causing it to break into rubble and falling into the path of the two assassins, giving him time to shoot several overpowered stunners, through the cracks, going for speed over strength and accuracy, shooting out several per minute and expertly guiding them through the openings in the fallen stone.

None of the stunners managed to catch the master assassin and his daughter and the Order's stunners didn't even make it past the rock that a single explosive charge blew up and sent speeding towards Dumbles at high speeds.

Dumbles stopped the stones and then pulled them together, using them as a shield for the next round of bullets.

Cassie ducked under the rocky shield and flashed her knife, too fast for Albus to register before he felt the stabbing pain in his stomach by the time, he had already banished the girl into a wall which she somehow managed to avoid, instead flipping over and shooting more shots, this time sniping off the remaining members of the Order. Mundungus and Diggle fell first, being the most useless members.

Dumbles gritted his teeth, feeling the many cuts and the brunt of healing himself every few minutes, the many bullets he had pulled out causing the flesh in his chest and arms and legs to be sore while magic held them together while they mended.

Dumbles wasn't much of a curse-er (figuratively) but he gave in to the pressure.

"Merlin's overly sour lemon drops!" he exclaimed furiously while attempting to return a barrage of bullets while trying to extract the ones that had gotten into his chest.

A bullet finally found Charlie in the head, instantly killing the dragon tamer.

*** **Inside the emergency room**

Bruce, Harry, Sirius and Remus heard the fighting from inside the room safely, the spells being shouted out immediately alerting them to wizards as well as the bullets obviously being shot.

From inside the room, they heard Albus cursing.

"Merlin's overly sour lemon drops!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"Dumbledore is here…"

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: I hope you enjoyed. :-)**


	21. The Cains v the Order v The Bats

*** **Current**

Arthur Weasley watched his son fall to the ground with detached horror. He barely felt himself as his rate of firing increased as well as the deadliness of his spells. He didn't care that he was shooting dubiously grey spells at a teenage girl, she was the one who had killed Charlie, she had to die.

Cassie Cain flipped out of the way of a nasty orange beam of light and landed on her feet, barely, she and her father were outnumbered and had no clue what they were up against, this was the worst possible case scenario, she had to buy time to regroup.

Off her waist, she picked out several explosives, flinging them at their assailants before flipping back against the wall and crouching, detonating the grenades from the short distance away.

David, seeing what his daughter had done, pushed all of the wizards back a bit with a barrage of bullets and aggressively approaching the wizards with several up close and personal kicks that broke a few bones and sent them and the bombs tumbling backwards, ass over teakettle.

He then proceeded to sprint up against the wall and brace himself as well, as the explosives took out most of the corridor along with burying the wizards in rubble.

*** **Inside the emergency room**

Bruce had finally managed to regain control of the security cameras and they were watching the fight.

"There are two sets of hostiles who are here to fight us, one group is highly injured while the other is winded but recovering." Bruce said.

Harry nodded grimly. "What should we do now?"

"We have to attack now, before Cain can recover and the magicals can heal themselves. We don't know if we'll get another opening like this." Bruce said, pressing the necessary buttons to summon both his and Harry's costumes up to the level.

Sirius raised and eyebrow and Remus gasped in realization that Bruce was actually the famous superhero.

Harry looked at Bruce incredulously.

"We're just going to go out there and fight? Where's the plan?"

"We're backed into a corner and the corridor is deteriorating. I'll take the Cains, Harry, you take the magicals, Sirius, Remus, try and flank them, fire from the sides."

All three of the others inside the room nodded determinedly.

Both Sirius and Remus were left wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

*** **Back outside**

With a hiss, the metal door opened from behind David and Cassie Cain, both had turned around in a split second, David firing and Cassie kicking, her leg outstretched and moving at the speed of light, ready to push back and disorient any threat that had gotten close to them.

Bruce swayed backwards, avoiding the kick and the bullets that flew over his head.

Remus and Sirius ran out from both sides, firing curses at the Cains from the sides, catching David with a bone-breaker to the arm and a modified tripping hex that sent him doing a barrel roll, leaving him open to several attacks from Bruce, allowing him to be taken down quickly and effectively with a quick jab in the solar plexus that robbed him of breath followed by a quick taser that knocked him out.

Daivd Cain slumped unconscious, and was promptly kicked into his daughter, who was sprinting at Bruce, trying to get close with her knife while shooting with the other hand, shots that Bruce was mostly avoiding.

Bruce grit his teeth as a few bullets actually caught him, piercing the Kevlar armour but only leaving shallow cuts in his skin, in non-major places.

This was pretty much the worst possible fighting situation for Bruce because it allowed him little to no maneuverability as it was just a corridor, one that had recently been caved in.

The caved in rock was sent flying in all directions as a heavily bloodied Albus Dumbledore and his 5 Order members stood unsteadily, only to find several curses flying at them.

Dumbles summoned a leonus shield on instinct that held out against Harry's barrage, protecting him and the 2 Order members closest to him while letting Bill Weasley get slammed by multiple spells that broke his right arm, rendered him unconscious with an overpowered stunner that wouldn't wear off with a simple enervate and further rendered immobile by a shallow cutting curse to both his legs, which would make it extremely painful for him to walk even if he were conscious, that is, not even considering his many scrapes, broken bones and cuts, both shallow and several deep gashes too, that he had taken from the cave-in.

Arthur began radiating accidental magic, sending rubble flying in all directions, the same rubble that Albus was trying to transfigure into projectiles and shields, began flying and spinning, allowing multiple spells from Sirius and Remus as well as Harry's boot to hit him all at once, finally knocking him unconscious and sending him flying into the wall, coughing up blood and slumping to the ground.

In the few seconds of distraction that Dumbles' takeout gave, the somewhat healed, Mundungus tried to apparate out of the house, only to hit the painful anti-apparation wards and fell to the ground unconscious, looking like he had just been electrocuted. The wards along with his current near-dead condition finally killed him, leaving Dumbles, Arthur and Kingsley as the only conscious and alive Order members.

Kingsley swung around and cast the most powerful reviving charm at Dumbledore, falling prey to a spell from Harry, the same overpowered stunner spell that Harry used to knock out Bill.

Dumbles stood up, his wand held loosely in his hand, knowing that there was a likely chance he'd die, small tears trickled down his aged face.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

After all his work, the greater good would never come to be.

He had failed.

As Albus waved his wans furiously fighting off Sirius, Remus and Harry, while also defending himself from the odd attack by the girl who was fighting Batman, his entire carefully built world fell apart as he thought of all the the things that wouldn't come to be.

'I have to make it out of here.' He realized.

'I need to make sure that Harry fulfills the prophecy and Voldemort was dealt with finally, only then could he move on to his next great adventure, happy with his live.

He continued his defense with renewed vigor, even as Arthur was knocked out by a neat spell from Remus.

With a final batarang, that missed Cassie but sent out a strong sound wave and finally knocked her out, Bruce finished his fight, and joined the fight against the last fighting hostile, Albus 'Did I already make the I can't be bothered to Google his names joke' Dumbledore.

*** **End of Chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. :-)**


	22. The Vulcan Association

**An: Woohoo, I'm significantly shortening this story but I want to get it finished, I'm hoping to finish it off in maybe 30k words or something like that. I do hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and waiting so far! I scrapped what I had previously written of this chapter and just started it over. Also, I semi-redeem Dumbledore in this story, 1. Bcuz he's good in The Intelligent Potter and, 2. To make the final boss battle, hopefully starting in the next chapter or 2 more epic.**

 **An2: Thanks to Terra King for pointing out that I had called Zatanna Katanna, I have fixed this.**

 ***** Present**

Dumbledore pushed with his remaining magic, forming several complex attacking sequences, none of which went anywhere against the two experienced fighters.

With an elemental burst of water from Harry's glove that caught Dumbledore by surprise, the aged Headmaster was finally out of it.

 ***** Batcave**

David Cain awoke to find the boring eyes of Batman looking straight at him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

David gave a mirthless laugh, "When would I have ever agreed to the easy way, Bruce?... Do your worst…"

He closed his eyes and waited for the threats.

Instead, he felt something far more terrifying, a presence in his mind, in his organised library of thoughts stood Wayne's son, who smiled scarily.

David noticed with mild surprise that he had a physical form here in his mind.

"You dare to engage me in my own mind?" David asked dangerously, holding a machine gun that he thought up.

Harry lifted a finger.

Unimaginable pain.

*** **A handful of minutes later**

After about 6 minutes which seemed like several days of pain to David, Harry finally exited his mind.

"He's working for Lex Luthor." Harry said grimly.

"Luthor? He definitely doesn't know enough about Batman to launch something like this." Bruce said immediately.

Harry nodded, "No, he doesn't, he had a secret file that was given to him by a colleague."

"Names?"

"None, his "colleague" is heavy into secrecy." Harry said.

"Well, at least we know where we're going next."

"I take it, you'll want the jet prepared?" Alfred asked.

"Not quite yet, one of our other guests seems to be waking up." Bruce stated as Dumbledore stirred in the chair that he was tied up in.

"Where am I…" the Headmaster hacked out several elongated coughs.

"You are in the Bat-cave, Old Man."

Dumbledore looked significantly alarmed, as the events of the day came back to him.

"You must let me go! The Dark Lord Voldemort has been revived, without me, Magical Britain is doomed!" Dumbledore said desperately.

"Then tell me why you were here trying to kidnap Harry _again_ while your country is 'doomed'." Bruce asked.

Dumbledore hesitated but Bruce's look convinced him.

"Very well, just don't tell Harry, the boy needs his childhood, there is a prophecy regarding Voldemort and Harry, which says that he is the only one who can defeat him, and he must return, for the greater good, he must beat or be beaten by Voldemort." Albus showed his hand to Bruce, hoping he would agree.

"What were the exact contents of the prophecy." Bruce asked.

"You do not need to know."

"Very well then, Harry." Bruce commanded, and Harry stepped out of the shadows.

Dumbles paled, "Harry m'boy! You heard…"

Harry entered Dumbles' mind and ripped the information he wanted out.

He came out of Dumbles' mind looking severely displeased and slightly scared.

"So?" Bruce asked.

"The stupid old man is doing what he thinks is the best for the world, he thinks I need to die, because apparently there's a piece of Voldemort's soul in my body…" Harry trailed off, probably thinking the same himself.

Bruce shook his head, "The soul was dragged out of your body, Harry, it took barely a minute of work from Zatanna, what were the exact contents of the prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the **Dark Lord** approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the **Dark Lord** will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the **Dark Lord** knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other" Harry intoned.

"Either must die at the hand of the other…" Bruce mused before kicking Dumbledore who had gained some semblance of consciousness.

"HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT HARRY'S "HAND" COULD JUST BE AN ORDER OR JUST THE FINAL KILLING BLOW!?" Bruce roared.

Dumbledore hanging his head in shame was reply enough but Bruce calmed himself down and sighed.

"Your intentions were good all along… but the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"But… I know best… the Wizarding World depends on me." Dumbledore rasped out.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, if you can accept you were entirely wrong, we'll take out Voldemort for you." He said with utter conviction.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Harry, "You can't just make promises like that, Harry!"

"Why! Isn't that what we're supposed to do? Make sure things like that man did to my father never happen again!?" Harry shot back, holding Bruce's gaze.

Bruce sighed, "True enough…"

*** **LexCorp Towers**

Bruce and Harry infiltrated the tower, with more difficulty than expected but still fairly routine.

After a long reality check which left Dumbledore looking like he was on the verge of tears, the old Headmaster finally accepted he was wrong and accepted help from Bruce and Harry and was currently being treated for his injuries by Alfred.

Luthor was at his desk, with heavy bags under his eyes, typing furiously into a computer, looking so overworked that Harry felt almost sorry for him.

"Alexander Luthor…" Batman said slowly from behind Lex.

Lex turned around, a handgun in his left hand, cocked and ready to shoot, and had Batman at point-blank range.

"Cain failed." He stated.

"That he did." Bruce pretended to tense up, to keep Luthor's attention on him.

Harry stealthily approached from the other side and flicked the gun, slamming Luthor's head into the table in the process, quickly enough to manage avoiding Lex from getting a shot off at Bruce.

Harry stared into Lex's eyes and entered his mind.

After about 15 minutes, Harry exited Lex's mind.

"Vulcan Association." Harry said simply.

"VA_1" Bruce whispered, "Members, locations?" Bruce asked.

Harry frowned at that.

"No, there is a wizard or magical who placed a magical block on the knowledge stronger than any occlumency blocks I've seen before, let alone one set on a mundane… whoever it is, is very powerful." Harry stated.

A gunshot sounded.

Harry and Bruce whipped around to see the same Black Streak from last time holding a smoking pistol and saw the hole in Luthor's head.

"I couldn't run the risk of you pulling any more from the head of Thirteen."

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: The plot thickens! My previous plan included a couple chapters of sleuthing and more with Lex but I cut the entire part out so that from this point onward, the finale begins and the story turns into a extremely elongated fight sequence, and a few revelations. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one, though it may be a while.**

 **Px5 out.**


	23. Mr Twelve: Levi

**An: I'm back for another pointless AN!**

 ***** Present**

Without another word, the 'Black Streak", with his inexplicable speed hurtled himself at Batman, the glint of metal, indicating a sword in his hand.

Harry struck him with a speed-slowing spell that didn't seem to do anything for him.

Batman launched himself out of the way of the sword and instead, Luthor's table met it's end at the hands of the whirling sword as the Streak sliced through the window and exited into the bright night, flying to the nearest building top.

Bruce exited the window and using his grappling hook, tried to follow to the same building but had his indestructible cord cut through with relative ease by the weird looking blade of the Streak, and Batman began to fall to his death, nearly a hundred floors below, but managed to launch another cord and managed to connect with one of the windowsills on the thirtieth floor, and reeled himself up, saving himself from a certain death and watched with horror as Harry jumped out of the building on his broomstick, holding onto the flying device with one hand and manouvering to shoot spells at the figure who seemed to effortlessly 'fly' from building to building and send himself flying through the air at Harry, doing 360s in the air with his sword out making him like a spinning circular blade flying at Harry who was very hard-pressed to dodge all the flying hits that the Streak tried to connect.

As the streak passed by Harry for the fourth time and Harry whirled himself out the of way of the blade sideways, Harry managed to send a depulso straight into the man's hooded face, which sent him flying into the wrong building and tore his black cape to tatters and created a large dust cloud.

The dust cleared to reveal a short man with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face*. The man was muscular and had a weird contraption attached to his waist and didn't seem to show any emotion to the devastating blow that had been delivered to him.

He was wearing a military green jacket and a light-grey button up shirt with an ascot.

His nose had been mangled by the depulso that had hit him point-blank in the face, but he was still standing straight with a sword in either hand.

Noticing an opportunity, Harry rained down spells on the man, who had to flip out of the way of the many hits, expertly dodging the debris and putting a hand on the contraption on either side of his waist, which Harry finally noticed launched a razor-thin grappling hook which connected with the taller building to the left, and pushed an electrical pulse out of the back, propelling the man at sky-rocketing speeds, with which the man swung his swords in mid-air and went for the hits.

Harry cursed quietly, he couldn't land any hits on the man, and even the ones that he did were useless if they hit his clothes or bounced off his swords which seemed to be everywhere at once.

Harry dive-bombed the man fast, knowing that his only chance of victory would be if he could get in close and deliver a few more spells directly to the man's face, and maybe try and pull his knife quickly in battle, though he doubted he could keep up with the speed, the man's strategy seemed to be very much geared towards bigger and sluggier fighters, not the quick-barrage kind of form that Harry held, however, even with that advantage Harry could barely keep up with the movements of the opponent.

However, closer up, the weird long blade couldn't be wielded the way regular swords do because of it's' awkward shape that made it ideal for swinging and large dramatic swipes of the kind that the man couldn't pull off without the space and speed that he used for his big attacks.

Harry closed in and pressed his opponent hard, not letting up on the spells, and not giving him the split-second to back off, pressing with his short close-range 'Tanto' in his left hand and his glove in the other, even going as far as to throw in the odd magically enforced punch, which did manage to wind his opponent slightly.

Unfortunately, despite the man being on the defensive, Harry knew he was tiring quicker than his opponent, who hadn't shown many chinks in his armour yet and seemed to be a more proficient close-range fighter than Harry had assumed he'd be, a majority of his spells hit the blades, and many were skilfully ricocheted back so that Harry had to make sure to deal with the stray spells and not let his opponent get air-borne again.

Out of desperation, Harry pushed short-range elemental magic, which was very dangerous in battle situations as the magic affected large areas and ran the risk of hitting it's user as well.

Harry threw a heavy stream of water, which pushed his opponent away.

Hard. Breaking at least a few bones, unfortunately the man flipped up almost immediately, not even waiting to finish his cough of blood before rocketing upwards…

Upwards right into Bruce, who was waiting for the escape and punched his opponent back down, landing on the smaller man's heaving chest and held a batarang to the man's throat.

"Who are you." Bats asked dangerously, digging the blade into his opponent's throat, sitting on the broken ridcage of the man not doing his recovery any favours.

The man responded by spitting right into Bats' face.

This merely earned him another punch to his broken nose.

"Fuck you." He said, without even flinching at the obviously excruciating hit.

Bruce sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"Harry."

The youngest combatant nodded and entered the man, Levi's mind and returned triumphant.

"This one doesn't have any blocks on his memory, I have their location and their system. The Vulcan Association is a group of 13 agents, mostly hired assassins to complete the goals of their boss, their Mr 0… Luthor was 13, this one, Levi was 12."

"So the Bats finally figure it out…"

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: Yes, Levi is SnK/AoT Levi, a lot of the agents will be either OCs or from other universes. Parts of Levi's description is taken straight from the AoT wiki. I do hope you enjoyed.**

 **Px5 out.**


	24. Mr 11

**An: Don't you just hate it when your computer decides to have a hardware problem and needs to be replaced, thus deleting all of your unpublished writing AND your literary essay?**

 **So do I.**

 ***** Present**

"So the Bats finally figure it out."

Batman turned around to look at the approaching helicopter which landed unsteadily on the roof of the building which Batman and Harry were on.

A very slim, tall young man with messy black hair and dark eyes exited the helicopter. He was dressed sloppily in blue jeans and a long white tshirt. He was barefoot and had dark circles under his eyes.

The fallen Mr 12 gasped from the floor, "Mr 11…"

"Bruce." Mr 11 nodded to Batman, completely ignoring Levi.

Bruce's expression darkened, "So you've gone over to the other side, L?" he said with fury in his voice.

L rolled his eyes, "You're not the only one experienced in infiltration. I would've expected you to get that."

Bruce looked somewhat sheepish, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry interrupted.

"I'm an old… colleague of your father's." the man explained.

"L, nice to see you again." Bruce said finally.

"Actually, I'm going by Ryuzaki these days."

"Japanese?" Bruce asked, sounding frusteratedly puzzled.

The man called 'Ryuzaki' smiled mysteriously, "A lead on a case I'm working on."

Bruce looked like he wanted to ask further but curtailed himself.

"So, what do you know about this Vulcan Association?" Batman asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I infiltrated the Vulcan Association and gathered a compilation of the association, they're based out in the countryside, in a tower hidden by some kind of magic."

He then dumped an information file in front of Bruce.

"Here's what I have."

Harry's eyes widened in recognition, "This is the same kind of file that Luthor had, you were feeding them information too!"

"I also made sure that that incompetent Luthor would send Cain who I knew Bruce could beat."

Harry conceded, "Fair enough." And looked over Bruce's shoulder at the manila file that the Bat was pouring over.

Mr 13: Alexander Luthor, LexCorp, has a super-suit of the 3rd calibre, Billionaire, eliminated

Mr 12: Levi Ackerman, Inventor, uses his gas powered electronic grappling hook along with dual-wielded swords, eliminated

Mr 11: Ryuzaki aka L, greatest detective in the world, Billionaire

Mr 10: Bane, failed super-soldier, on a VENOM drip

Mr 9: Deathstroke, hired assassin, Master Sharpshooter

Ms 8: Tanith Low, British sword-wielder, possible magic-wielder, not a wand-wielder

Ms 7: Valkyrie Cain, Elemental and Baton Wielder, proficient in hand-to-hand fighting

Mr 6: Aang: Master Elemental

Mr 5: Luffy, ritually altered body to create the properties of rubber in skin

Mr 4: Ra'as al Ghul

Mr 3: Lord Vile, Master Necromancer

Mr 2: Doomsday, genetically engineered monster, extremely dangerous

Mr 1: Thomas Riddle, Wizard and Elemental Sorcerer from Britain.

Mr 0: Vulcan, supposed God of Fire.

Harry's eyes widened at the list.

"That's probably the strongest organisation in the world! And Voldemort's already in it!"

"Voldemort?" Ryuzaki asked dangerously.

"Oh, Thomas Riddle aka Voldemort."

Ryuzaki looked slightly crestfallen at having missed such an important point.

"Well, the address of the tower is included in the book, the location was tied to a piece of paper that we were asked to destroy but I kept mine and included it in the book, I'll leave you to organise the attack."

With that, Ryuzaki turned around and left in his helicopter with his butler.

Harry was surprised when Bruce didn't even protest.

"You let him just… leave?"

"L does what he wants, either way, he wouldn't be any use in the ambush, though we could have used his help planning."

Harry nodded reluctantly as the Batjet descended and they made the long trip back to Wayne Manor.

*** **Wayne Manor**

"So, what forces do we have?" Harry asked.

Bruce hmmed and started on a list.

"Well we have me, you, Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore."

"That's not nearly good enough, Justice League?"

"On call, I requested first shot at this before Superman interferes." Bruce declared.

"Way too much pride there, Bruce." Harry said, apprehensively.

"I've sent an image of the paper, so they can get to the manor if necessary." The Bat said defensively.

"Whatever, Dumbledore, you have any forces to add?"

"Yes, my group, the Order of the Phoenix is ready to come to the United States to back you up."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Didn't we already take out your little group?"

"That's just the group that agreed to come with me to take you back, I have quite a few more people who weren't on board for this plan." Dumbledore admitted.

*** **Later**

Dumbledore had all the members of the Order of the Phoenix come over.

Harry only recognised some of the teachers that he had fought against, they were pretty skilled.

"Good Evening." Harry acknowledged the presence of the Order."

"We are here today to take down the organisation known as the Vulcan Association and all it's… associates including the British Dark Lord Voldemort." Bruce announced, disgusted at the shivers of fear that the Order, excluding Dumbledore, gave.

"But why would Voldemort ally himself with muggles." One Order member asked.

"Not all of them are mundanes and even the ones that are, will be very strong, I believe he allied them to help himself, I deducted that he must have a plan to betray the organisation at some point when it has served his purposes."

"What use could muggles be?" one Order member sneered.

"It's this attitude that's gotten you into this entire mess with your Dark Lord!" Bruce shouted back at him, "If you didn't believe mundanes to be useful yourself then you wouldn't have created a society where people like Voldemort and his followers exist!"

The Order member looked contemptuous, "But you're a muggle yourself, why should I-"

Dumbledore raised a hand, "Take it from me, if you won't take it from Bruce, we need to root out this attitude after the war is won."

*** **End of Chapter**


	25. Bringing in the big guns early

**An: I've gotten questions asking, "why is this hero from another series a villain?" and the simple answer to that is that they aren't the same characters, I've taken names and abilities because I need the organisation to have a certain number of members and I'm not creative enough to come up with that many OCs.**

*** **Present**

"What use could muggles be?" one Order member sneered.

"It's this attitude that's gotten you into this entire mess with your Dark Lord!" Bruce shouted back at him, "If you didn't believe mundanes to be useful yourself then you wouldn't have created a society where people like Voldemort and his followers exist!"

The Order member looked contemptuous, "But you're a muggle yourself, why should I-"

Dumbledore raised a hand, "Take it from me, if you won't take it from Bruce, we need to root out this attitude after the war is won."

Harry looked somewhat surprised at Dumbledore's statement but Bruce managed to hide his surprise under his regular stoicism.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Well, from our side, Gordon has a police special ops squadron coming in, Nightwing, Robin and Red Robin will be joining us. The Justice League will also have some of it's premier members on call. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, also wizards on our side, and Zatanna will also be there."

Dumbledore and his Order looked slightly impressed at the forces Bruce was able to get just with a few calls.

"What use is this justice league." One of the more sceptical Order members asked.

Batman gave him a look, "Any one member is probably more useful than your entire team combined." He said simply before adding, "except maybe Dumbledore."

"Do we know where we're going." Dumbledore asked.

"The entire operation is based out of an experimental LexCorp facility that has been mostly left alone by the rest of the company. It's located a fair bit outside of Gotham." Batman provided.

"Then what are we waiting for!" One of the Order demanded.

Bruce smirked slightly, "You."

*** **Later, Experimental LexCorp facility**

The entire facility was surrounded by tall walls and security systems as well as literally hundreds of LexCorp hired lackeys who were standing around the place.

"So this is why they kept Luthor around." Harry muttered, dressed up in his full Phoenix garb.

"How are we getting in." Nightwing asked, his eyes flicking around the entire facility, finding the various cracks in the security, surprisingly few that there were.

"Roof." Batman said shortly.

"They'll see us coming." Nightwing said with certainty.

Bruce smiled, "Not with our distraction keeping them occupied."

Bruce turned on his police-comm.

"Gordon, storm the facility."

Dozens of the finest from across the country smashed through the gates in heavy protected trucks.

With the element of surprise on their side, most of the LexCorp lackeys were down in mere minutes as the big guns were rushing outside.

It seemed like only some of the lower level agents were there.

Tanith Low, Valkyrie Cain and Aang the Elemental all stormed out.

Bruce and his group quickly climbed onto the top of the building. Bruce removed a laser from his extended belt on his WizardBuster suit and burnt a hole into the top of the building.

"Get in" Bruce said shortly, as he continued to observe the police force attempt to fight the three agents and failing.

The hail of bullets were mostly evaded by the trio, Tanith Low managed to block most of the shots with her shots, gliding gracefully and jumping up walls and down on Gordon's men, slicing them apart into pieces before they could even think to move.

Cain on the other hand was simply batting aside the bullets from the air and casually repelling her opponents into the wall and each other.

One brave soul evaded her attack and managed to get his gun to her head, smacking her hard and almost managing to shoot, only to get a baton in the side, a magically charged baton that sent the poor sod into the wall.

Aang was the most casual of the three barely even glancing at the others, just incinerating any that dared to come near to him.

Bruce grimaced at the sudden loss of life and commed the Justice League, "Clark, get your ass here yesterday, the police is being massacred."

"What have I told you about naming me on missions, Batman." Clark said lightly even as Bruce saw the blue flash crash into Tanith Low who just about managed to flip out of the way, getting a good long slash on Superman.

The woman rolled away and turned only to find no damage on the man of steel, what followed was a mockery for Low as the superhuman exchanged a few blows, which Tanith managed to block but broke her swords in the process of.

Tanith growled as she was left weaponless in front of possibly the most powerful opponent she had ever faced.

Superman didn't even see the devastating kick to the face that the disarmed agent sent his way but didn't so much as budge as Tanith screamed in agony from every bone in her foot breaking on the man of steel's cheek.

Superman backhanded the agent into the ground, rendering her unconscious with the possibility of a concussion.

Supes turned to his next opponent Valkyrie Cain who had herself stopped fighting, only killing any men stupid enough to shoot at her.

The moment Superman put down Tanith, there were twin streams of fire rushing at his face, as Aang and Valkyrie focussed both their attentions on the superhuman.

Superman moved out of the way lazily, not anticipating that the bit of fire that hit him would even hurt.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superman yelled as he got burned on his left arm.

"It seems that your much vaunted untouchable skin can't block magical attacks." Valkyrie said smugly.

What followed was an incredible cat and mouse game as the moment Superman tried to get near, they blew away in all directions with their elemental power over air, blowing away the Superhuman into walls, which thankfully still didn't hurt him too much.

His attempt at heat vision was deflected away carefully and his freeze breath was countered by streams of fire that created tons of smoke, through which Superman would have missed their next attacks if not for his superhearing and x-ray vision.

It ended up looking like a battle of attrition but Superman was working with a few injuries sustained from the surprise of being vulnerable to their attacks.

Suddenly a force sped up behind Cain before she could do anything and struck the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

The agent fell flat on her face, as Aang got a good wave of air onto his partner's assailant.

Flash went flying and landed on the pavement after crashing into the wall.

In his moment of distraction, Supes snarled, and his punch was unavoidable as Aang met his fate at the fist of Superman.

*** **End of chapter.**

 **An: Yes, I did bring in the Justice League, cuz I finally decided that the final bosses would be strong enough so that Supes wouldn't become a Deus Ex Machina for them, though he ended up kinda being one for these three even through the magic weakness, tho now Supes has a burnt arm to nerf him a bit, also don't forget Doomsday to almost neutralise him.**


	26. The beginning of the end

**An: Just a few more chapters left. I hope you enjoy.**

 **An2:**

 ***** Present, inside the LexCorp Facility/ Base of the Vulcan Association.**

"What exactly are we trying to do here." A convenient-for-exposition Order member called out.

Bruce looked at him exasperated, "All we know is that there is an organisation and even with infiltration, our agent was unable to find out exactly what their purpose is, only that it pays well. What we ned to figure out is what this Vulcan figure actually wants to do with all of the power that seems to be at his fingertips. Now, we need to be careful, all of their on-hand troops should be outside but the organisation has operatives keeping guard inside as well."

Bruce looked down at an electronic map on his display and they sneaked through as the map was updated in realtime with the location of people in the area, using infra-red scanning to locate people in the nearby area.

Alfred had hacked the camera feed and fed it a loop, so Bruce and his entourage were safe from detection at the moment.

Bruce led them until they were in front of a nondescript door, there were no dots nearby in the corridor, but just inside the door, there were 6 dots, seated (or maybe standing) in a circle.

"Alfred, give me the video of the room inside." Bruce said, and the wizards and witches gasped as Bruce's armband cum lcd display opened to show a video feed of inside the room.

There was a worried gasp from Dumbledore who has turned white and general confusion from the other magicals of the Order.

"I thought you said You-Know-Who was with them!" one of the Order members hissed at Bruce, his eyes filled with distrust.

"And he is…" Dumbledore said out loud, "In his original form, that man…" at this Dumbledore poked his finger at a handsome raven-haired and board-shouldered man who looked to be barely out of his teens on Bruce's screen.

"… Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr also known as Lord Voldemort…" Dumbledore revealed to his Order while Harry and Bruce nodded in agreement as the Batfamily looked at them.

Bruce's comm stirred to life.

"Superman connecting to Batman, Batman do you copy?" Clark's voice crackled along the connection.

"Batman copies." Bruce said softly.

"We have the entire enemy force neutralised but the Flash is injured and needed to be evacuated back to HQ." Clark said shortly.

Bruce nodded, "Get in here, we'll need your help shortly. All of the members of the Association are here… including Doomsday."

Superman went quiet.

"I will be there."

"Affirmative. Batman out."

"Alfred, can we get audio?" Bruce asked across one of his multiple comms to his faithful butler.

"Sorry master Bruce, but it's impossible to get audio without any wiretaps."

"Well then, let's place one ourselves." Bruce said and slipped a tiny finger-nail sized black bat symbol on the ground.

The wiretap was slid underneath the door and Alfred connected the audio to Bruce.

Ra'as Al Ghul's smooth voice emanated from the tiny lcd.

"The Justice League is at our gates. Cain, Low and the Avatar are down, Vulcan, what do you plan to do."

A low gravelly voice spoke, "You will address me with respect, boy."

"…sir." Ghul added almost mockingly but apparently subtle or sincere enough to keep 'Vulcan' quiet.

Another unknown voice spoke, "Well, sir, you told us that you'd tell us the purpose of this Association today…"

"Yes…yes I did, the purpose of the Vulcan Association is to… open an Ice Cream parlour…"

Bruce frowned, why was Vulcan lying, the sarcasm was thick in the gravelly voice.

"…You didn't think it would be that easy, did you Bruce Wayne?" the voice spoke and Bruce cursed filthily.

The door slid open and 5 of some of the most powerful men in the world stood in front of him.

Mr 5, 'Luffy' looked somewhat youthful, wearing a colourful red closed vest with blue jeans and socks and sandals.

Despite his apparent youth, the young man's eyes were stony and hard and Bruce could see the edges of scars through the thin vest.

Mr 4, Ra'as Al Ghul was also looking particularly young today, Bruce assumed he'd had a swim in the pit recently.

Mr 3, 'Lord Vile' was a tall and broad man, or at least his armour would imply he was.

The black armour covered every inch of the man, including his slightly indented eyes and facial features. The darkness in the armour seemed to shift slowly and absorb all light. Shadows curled around the man and seemed to rise off the ground, Bruce assumed they soon would be, and probably not good for him or his team.

Mr 2, Doomsday, seemed to be missing but Bruce spotted a freezer at the back of the room, which had the hateful ultimate killing machine stored in it.

Mr 1, Voldemort, looked young and suave as well, his hair was impeccably combed, his eyes glittering with mystery and his handsome face smiling deviously at the intruders. Bruce glared at him extra hard.

And finally, the leader of the entire organisation, the 'Lord' Vulcan.

Vulcan seemed to be in the body of an ordinary human, not very great or graceful looking but through the eyes and the mouth whenever he opened it, glowed an ethereal red, and the body emanated heat.

Bruce noticed that the fingers of the man were almost singed off completely and the body itself seemed more like a shell than an actual person.

"Ah, Bruce Wayne, nice to finally meet you, I'm glad you've got your Kryptonian friend along, I will enjoy taking his body over, finally one that can actually hold my power…"

Vulcan seemed to lose himself in the idea a bit, and everyone in the room smelled the acrid smell of skin burning as Vulcan lost control of himself for a few seconds.

"I will enjoy watching my agents completely destroy you." Vulcan said finally, "Take them. I'll set up Doomsday."

With that, Vulcan strode back to the machine which encased Doomsday.

Bruce moved to stop him but his entire body was quickly caught in shadows from Vile.

No voice emitted from the armour, just a grunt, and with that, Bruce was thrown backwards into the wall, damaging the wall more than Bruce if anything.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Order, take care of Mr 5."

The old man looked straight at Ra'as, "I will take on Mr 4."

With that, Dumbledore was off, ten spells out of his wand, before anybody could even blink and the ferocious spellcasting blasting holes through the sparse furniture of the room as Ghul gracefully moved out of the way of each of the hits, drawing a blade quickly and advancing at the old wizard, slicing cleanly with his katana but being blocked by Dumbledore who blocked the katana with a hastily transfigured blade that he banished at Ghul, following it up with a torrent of fire.

Ghul flipped out of the way of the stream of fire, and watched it completely blast through a structural pillar.

Meanwhile, Bruce flipped around and brought up a devastating punch which Lord Vile took easily to the face, only recoiling a step and answering with his own, necromantically enhanced punch, which Bruce avoided, sending a quick batarang into Vile's stomach, which the man didn't even bother dodging, his armour swallowing up the little insignificant shuriken and sending a wave of darkness flying at Bruce.

Bruce gritted his teeth and stood his ground through the wave of necromancy, shooting a miniature missile from his suit, clipping Vile and finally managing to hurt the man, causing a gaping hole in his left arm's armour, letting him see the man's pale skin for a second and a deep gash in it, before necromancy covered the spot on is arm again.

As the building began to collapse and pieces of it began to fall everywhere, Dumbledore incanted a spell and suddenly the entire room's stones and cement were floating in the air, and in a split second, it all went flying at Ra'as al Ghul.

With a few quick and graceful dodges, Ghul moved out of the way, leaving a crater where he was standing and getting a good kick into Dumbledore's face before the Headmaster responded by close-range depulso-ing away Ghul into the far fence and advancing on the man, keeping up a heavy barrage of spells on the man, not letting up as his opponent had to resort to blocking a shot with his sword, which dented to the point at which it was unusable.

With a triumphant look, Dumbledore closed in on Ghul and finally managed to get in a lucky concussion curse that knocked out his opponent.

The Order meanwhile was trying to fight Luffy. The Rubberman was evading every single attack by flinging himself around the place, his arms extending almost comically and yelling out his attacks.

In response to his barrage of attacks, McGonagall transfigured some debris into a titanium shield which was promptly torn into pieces.

The transfiguration professor depulsod all of the titanium shards back at Luffy, who weaved through the stuff only to be targeted by a barrage of weak-ish spells from the Order members.

With a quick gatling gun, 90% of the Order was down, as Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, Sirius and Remus all managed to evade the attack.

 ***** End of Chapter**


	27. Taking down Luffy

**An: I'm trying to update this story as much as possible. I hope you enjoy the quick updates and the story.**

 ***** Present**

Despite their best efforts, Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, Sirius and Remus were barely holding off Luffy. As soon as they managed to get the rubberman on the defence, he began to steam and suddenly he could travel much faster than any of the Order could even track.

Still, with Minerva transfiguring cannon fodder to get in their opponent's way, they managed to keep Luffy at bay for a bit while Snape used his advanced dark arts and Sirius and Remus barraged spells to get some damage done.

Unfortunately, several of their spells just seemed to bounce off the rubberman, the spellcasters quickly realised that only cutting spells of various kinds really worked.

With that in mind, Snape began casting his signature Sectumsempra, while Sirius and Remus viciously moved through the various light cutting curses.

Their opponent began to dodge their attacks with his inhuman speed, but at the very least, the wizards managed to slow down his attacks, and managed to avoid the odd spinning attack that their opponent sprung on them.

All of a sudden, the Headmaster entered the game, and the tide of the battle changed.

The Order members who were still conscious almost completely stopped their assault to watch the immense power wielded by their Headmaster, who was going up against Luffy, head to head on equal footing.

Dumbledore rose into the air on a wave of rising hot air. The Rubberman targeted Dumbledore, barrelling towards him, flying into the air and beginning a "Jet Gatling!" attack on his opponent.

With a grand wave of his wand, Luffy was sent flying backwards, mid-attack and Dumbledore advanced on him, waving his wand in a circle around himself and sending a phoenix of fire jetting towards Luffy.

His opponent regained footing quickly and gaped for a second before moving up.

Luffy's skin turned jet-black and he stood straight up THROUGH the fire, creating pressure in his legs, and outright springing at Dumbledore.

"LEONUS DEPULSO!" Dumbledore roared, batting his opponent aside and sending a range of cutting curses flying at Luffy faster than anyone could blink.

The Order pulled themselves out of their trance, led by Snape and began their own barrage of spells.

Snape took a deep breath, prayed to all that was holy and flew up to Dumbledore, his legs warping into a mass of darkness, in a method learnt from the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

"Sectumsempra! Levicorpus! Hilsenger! Scindo! Fatisco! Lacrima!" Snape began, shouting out overpowered spells, and flying in tandem with Dumbledore, to attack Luffy, while the rest of the conscious Order continued fighting from the ground, advancing on their opponent with masses of spells as well.

Snape began chaining together his spells, getting into a rhythm of attack, as their opponent managed to turn ever so slightly, avoiding all of the hundreds of spells barrelling at him.

Dumbledore waved his wand around in a complex pattern and suddenly all of the rubble came to life, flinging itself at their opponent, again and again, returning every time despite constant dodging from their target.

"Jet Gatling!" the Rubberman yelled, destroying all of the rubble, but letting Dumbledore get close with quick cutting curses, getting a large cut across Luffy's back, cleaving his vest in half and letting it drop to the ground, leaving the wiry fighter shirtless.

With barely a shout, he turned around, his leg extending for a long sweeping kick but he was quickly tripped up by a spell from Snape which caught him on the leg.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy yelled out, and suddenly they were fighting a giant arm that came down on them.

Dumbledore blocked with a Leonus shield but the fight seemed to be taking a toll on the Headmaster, even as the Order members still on the ground gasped for breath as they attempted to consolidate their remaining magic to aid their flying members.

Snape grit his teeth, and continued shooting spells through Dumbledore's shield even as sweat poured down his forehead in bucket loads, and his magic exhausted itself.

Snape downed two Pepper-Up potions, steam poured from his ears, as he gave hell to their Strawhat-toting opponent.

"Fletus! Gutta! Lacero! Sectumsempra! Mors Secare! Volnus!"

Snape's pale skin turned paler, as even his extended magic was depleted, and suddenly the man fell from the sky, his flight failing him as he toppled to the ground, beside McGonagall, who was still going, shooting spells left and right.

Dumbledore went into the next gear, moving on from simple spells and up to complex elemental magic, sending gusts of air, fire and water flying at his opponent while not letting up at all on his spells either.

Waves of fire and water flew in quick succession at his opponent, and finally, Luffy was forced to retreat back from 3rd gear, as it became quickly too taxing to move around and try to avoid Dumbledore's attacks in that form.

Despite the increasing barrage, Luffy seemed to be unbeatable, even as the Rubberman tired of his dodging, keeping on in energy fuelled out of desperation to win, his opponents began to quickly lose steam, as Dumbledore began to utterly deplete his magic but kept going, knowing that he had to.

The battle was going badly for Dumbledore but Albus had an idea.

"Cover me!" he yelled to his faithful Order.

The gaunt and serious faces of the remaining Order nodded seriously and advanced, McGonagall conjuring a huge titanium wall in front of them, which was quickly smacked hard again and again by Luffy, who was held back for precious seconds as the Order attempted to snipe him through the barrier.

Dumbledore put both hands to the ground and began chanting.

This was his last hope.

Alchemy.

Dumbledore began to draw on the ground below them, and the rubble of valuable metals and rare chemicals around them, drawing them all into his sacrifice.

Suddenly a warm glow enveloped the ground below the entire facility and acres around it, in a split second, all of it disappeared, leaving them in a 50-meter-deep crater that was acres wide.

In Dumbledore's hand was a small glowing 2-inch knife.

With a deep breath, Dumbledore ran at Luffy, fast as his old legs could take him, layering himself in defensive charms and wards as quickly as he could, as his opponent cocked his head to the side, looking at his knife, and turned himself completely black once more, smirking at Dumbledore who grit his teeth.

With a great heave, completely unblocked from his proud opponent, he stuck the knife into Luffy's chest.

With a quick gasp of surprise, the blackness began to disappear from the young man's body, leaving him bleeding and barely conscious.

"Alchemy can overcome all magical defences if enough power is put into it." Dumbledore said slowly before sending a stunning spell into Luffy's head straight on, and closing up the wound of his opponent, not wanting to kill and he looked up to see a chilling sight.

Doomsday.

*** **End of Chapter.**

 **An: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	28. Harry v Voldemort part 1

**An: I am so much slower with these updates than I planned so I can't in good conscience give another "I'm finishing this story fast!" Author's Note, so I don't really have anything to write here to waste time so that I can think this chapter out a little better. Also, The Intelligent Potter readers (it's called tip in all my files so don't be too surprised if I start calling it tip here too), I will update that when this story is done.**

 ***** The duel between Harry and Voldemort.**

The duel began in Voldemort's favour however Harry still marvelled at how weak Voldemort seemed to be. While Voldemort had a fair amount of skill, and probably more than enough to outclass Harry in straight magical combat, especially with the added advantage of his plethora of dark spells, add in Harry's mundane fighting skills and Voldemort was on the defensive from the start.

Harry closed in on Voldemort hard, casting spells with gestures from his right hand, while flipping over those from his opponent, and gaining ground on Voldemort, who resorted to depulsos to try and push Harry away, which worked to an extent, with Harry forced to stop and have to counter the area affect spells, while Voldemort rained more and more of them down upon his defence.

"Debitilo! Mutilo! Trunco! Illido! Seco! Turbo Adflicto!" Voldemort roared out, the power of his words vastly increasing the power inside the short dark curses that he fired at great speeds, hoping to get a shot on his opponent.

Suddenly the fight seemed to change gears as Voldemort began to look slightly impressed. There was a lull of a few seconds, where he stared down Harry, as the boy-who-lived sprinted at him, spells at his lips.

Harry suddenly found himself being thrown back by the air itself.

Elemental magic.

Voldemort stopped sending merely spells at his opponent, instead raining down fire on his opponent, literally.

Streaks of fire flew down from the sky, all targeting Harry, as the Potter was forced to defend himself using his own elemental magic, which really wasn't his forte.

Short bursts of water rose from Harry's hand to counter the water, while he fought off Voldemort's renewed spell attacks with his blade, which he drew just to counter the spells, bouncing them back at their caster.

Voldemort batted his own spells aside like they weren't even a mild nuisance.

Harry grit his teeth and returned fire with batarangs followed immediately by spells, hoping that the dual-attack would be able to get the better of his opponent, but Voldemort just sent a jet of fire that ran straight through his batarangs and his spells were simply flicked away, as Voldemort sent a flurry of killing curses at his adversary.

Harry conjured marble which shattered under the force of the multiple killing curses. Harry sent the debris flying at Voldemort, following it up with a spell-chain and a gust of wind for good measure.

Voldemort effectively incinerated the rubble with a fire storm that Harry had to counter but just barely managed to flick all of Harry's spells out of the way, and was unable to move out of the path of the gust of wind, getting blown back a bit, landing heavily on his feet, and putting up a shield against the next couple attacks from the vicious Potter.

Harry noted in his attacks that he seemed to have more stamina than his opponent who seemed to be peaking in his battle at the moment, going all over the place with his attacks and expending bucket loads of magic on every swipe of his wand, sending streams of fire, water and air flying willy nilly.

Unfortunately, he was succeeding in overwhelming Harry, and not letting the protégé of the Bat get close enough to him to engage in hand-to-hand combat, instead relying only on ranged weapons as well as his magic.

"Uggh, this would be over so much quicker if Zatanna were here…" Harry muttered, wishing in that moment that his teacher of magic were here.

Despite having taught Harry most of what he knew, Zatanna was far the stronger of the two, being able to beat Harry in the course of about a minute in a serious battle, though she had admitted to Harry on his 11th birthday that he was doing miles better than she had been when she was the same age.

Harry soldiered on, wishing there was someone to cover him so that he could approach his opponent to fight in close-range-combat.

Voldemort did not slow down, as Harry had expected, instead pushing out his swirling magic even thicker, wrapping himself in magic and letting out magic in short but powerful bursts in Harry's general direction.

It was at this point Harry noticed Voldemort's red eyes begin to intensify and his brow to furrow harder.

Harry was a bit confused for a tenth of a second before Voldemort seemed to become far more powerful and Harry recognized the effects of multiple power-enhancing dark rituals which Voldemort seemed to have performed to gain himself the extra strength required to beat Harry.

With this added boost, Voldemort pushed Harry back onto the defensive, leaving the Wizarding Bat to have to deflect spells, with both his sword and wand at the same time, while also taking heavy steps back as Voldemort closed in on him, his spells becoming more and more rapid, mixed in with burst of elemental magic that swirled around him in streams of fire and water, that circled him then sprung at Harry in the form of various different snakes.

That was when both Harry and Voldemort stopped when they heard a loud grating sound.

Harry immediately noticed that Dumbledore had prevailed over both of his opponents and immediately gestured to the aged Headmaster to come help him with his duel but the older wizard seemed to be focussing on something completely different.

Dumbledore was looking directly at a giant capsule.

With a repeat of the grating sound, the capsule tore open and a hideous creature stepped out.

Doomsday.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Still no answers for you! ;-)**


	29. Batman vs Lord Vile

**An: 2 updates in consecutive days? I'm almost being consistent!**

 ***** Batman vs Lord Vile**

Bruce's fight hadn't been going very well either. His armour had been absorbing most of the blows coming from Lord Vile but he was just barely managing to hold his own in the fight. Most of his own tools were rendered useless and despite the added strength from his armour, Bruce was definitely on the defensive.

Unlike Harry, he had managed to get close to his opponent, but Vile was able to easily create waves of darkness to fly at Bruce, and the elder Bat could barely withstand the attacks.

Bruce leapt close to his target and unleashed another missile, this time aiming straight at Vile's chest.

A claw of shadows rose to enclose the missile but only managed to slow it as it sank deep into Vile's armour, creating a noticeable dent.

Before Vile could cover it up, Bruce was in his space and heaped a devastating punch to the chest, followed by a kick in the same area, making as much use of the opening as possible.

Vile stumbled backwards but his arm whipped up, creating a whip of shadows and hurtling Bruce backwards.

Vile seemed to disappear only to appear in a mass of shadows behind Bruce, grabbing the Bat and throwing him into the ground, a hammer of darkness following him.

Bruce rolled out of the way quickly, launching another missile from his suit, the third of five that he had.

It almost caught the unassuming figure in the face, but he moved his head quickly enough that only his armour was nicked, though a piece was blasted off, letting Bruce's quickly aimed Batarang, smash into the side of Vile's head.

Bruce saw what looked like shattered bone in the split second before the wound healed, Vile roared, and he was being crushed by a massive hand of shadows.

Bruce kicked upwards, catching Vile in the chest, and managing to make the armoured man stumble slightly, enough to let Bruce wriggle out of his grip and launch another attack at the darkness encased man.

Vile teleported himself behind Bruce again, going for a punch to the back of the head, which Bruce narrowly managed to avoid, spinning around and meeting Vile's fist with his foot, bringing up his leg to defend himself.

Shadows moved to envelop him, and Bruce struggled to break free of the shackles put on him by Vile.

A smash to the stomach dented Bruce's armour as the darkness enhanced punch hit hard.

Vile pulled back for another punch but Bruce managed to pull two knifes out of his suit, cutting through his restraints of darkness with them, and bringing them up to smash into the oncoming fist, flipping backwards to back away from Vile who shot tendrils of darkness at him.

Bruce just about managed to avoid the shots with as much grace as he could, sending his fourth missile careening into Vile's stomach, but missing horribly when his opponent simply teleported out of the way, knowing the devastation that the missile could cause.

Bruce stood up, panting underneath the suit and pressed a few buttons on the interface on his arm. Hopefully he could buy himself a little time to recover.

Suddenly the batmobile appeared, driving right through the barren remains of a wall and barrelled directly into Lord Vile, sending the man flying.

The batmobile sped towards Bruce and he jumped, flipping into the driver's seat, extending the front into a drill and gunning straight towards Vile.

Tendrils of shadows extracted their master from rubble, and he squared up, taking the batmobile head on, literally, headbutting the vehicle out of the way.

Bruce jumped out the car, sending his last missile directly into Vile's back.

With a grunt, Vile fell and Bruce saw more skeletal features under the armour before it repaired itself and he turned, a wave of darkness swallowing up its master.

Vile rose from the top, riding the wave of darkness and jumped from the top, a lance of shadows forming, ready to impale Bruce.

Bruce rolled out of the way, summoning his batmobile to run straight into Vile again, hoping to distract the Lord.

Bruce activated a smoke bomb, in an attempt to sneak up on the injured Vile.

Bruce snuck behind him and was about to lunge with a spiked fist when Vile turned around, grabbed Bruce and held him up.

A low growly, intense voice emitted from the armour.

"You didn't think you could sneak up on a necromancer in the dark, did you?"

With that, Bruce was pummelled into the ground with a hard punch that shattered the top layer of his armour, destroying a lot of the electronics that supplied both its energy and his superhuman strength.

Bruce spat out a gob of blood, wheezing hard.

"It…is…you…who has…" Bruce gasped out as the batmobile started up behing Vile.

"…underestimated…" Bruce continued, as he readied himself for another strike.

The batmobile crashed into Vile, sending him careening into Bruce's waiting spiked fist.

"…ME!" Bruce roared, not minding the blood flying from his lips in the process.

Vile gurgled blood, as the alchemically transfigured blade that had been made by 'a guy' Zatanna knew wedged itself in his stomach.

The armour began to recede from Vile, and turned from darkness to just a regular pair that fell off the body of a much smaller man with skeletal features and stature.

Bruce curses himself for the massive injuries that had been caused to his opponent but refused to let his morals go because of this mission.

Bruce sealed up the wound on his opponent's stomach quickly but gassed him with strong sleeping gas just to be sure.

He may be no Dumbledore but he wasn't a killer.

Bruce rose from the body of his enemy, barely standing but knowing that the battle had only begun.

The front of Bruce's armour had a smoking dent in it and his batmobile was barely functioning.

His own health was debatable as he sported various bruises, cuts and countless fractures.

Still, the battle was not over.

He looked around in time to see Harry still furiously fighting Voldemort.

With a heave, the older Bat set off towards his adopted son, hand pulled back for a surprise punch.

That was when he noticed that Harry had stopped fighting and was looking at something else.

Something big.

Something powerful.

Bruce felt a cold dread set in.

Doomsday.

*** **End of Chapter.**

 **An: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter, might actually have some Doomsday in it… maybe…**

 **Px5 out.**


	30. Harry v Voldemort part 2

**An: Another update! And finally what you (might) have been waiting for…**

 **Doomsday**

 ***** Present**

"Alchemy can overcome all magical defences if enough power is put into it." Dumbledore said slowly before sending a stunning spell into Luffy's head straight on, and closing up the wound of his opponent, not wanting to kill and he looked up to see a chilling sight.

Harry and Voldemort stopped when they heard a loud grating sound.

Harry immediately noticed that Dumbledore had prevailed over both of his opponents and immediately gestured to the aged Headmaster to come help him with his duel but the older wizard seemed to be focussing on something completely different.

Dumbledore was looking directly at a giant capsule.

With a repeat of the grating sound, the capsule tore open and a hideous creature stepped out.

Bruce noticed that Harry had stopped fighting and was looking at something else.

Something big.

Something powerful.

Bruce felt a cold dread set in.

"Doomsday." The Older Bat whispered.

Voldemort grinned, "You were all fools to come here. Even if you could defeat me, there's no chance you can defeat that monster."

Harry grit his teeth.

No matter how hard they tried, their enemies just kept coming.

Doomsday leapt towards Harry first, and the youngest Bat braced himself for the impact in the split second he had.

Bruce barrelled into the larger monster, sending him off path.

Bruce rolled onto his feet, barely standing but defiant.

"You'll have to go through me first." He said calmly.

Doomsday roared and ran at Bruce, who moved out of the way just in time and elbowed Doomsday in the side, doing next to no damage to the far stronger monster.

With no missiles left, all Bruce's batsuit was, was a shield for the devastating hits from Doomsday.

Bruce knew his suit couldn't take much more, he had called his batmobile but Doomsday had simply picked it and chucked it at Bruce, who had barely escaped but had his car wrecked.

Bruce took a deep breath as he prepared to dodge another strike from Doomsday.

To his horror, after his dodge, Doomsday turned on his heel, it was a feint!

Bruce got ready to bear the blow in the split second he had, knowing it may be his last, cursing his decision to call in the League as late as he did.

With a mighty blue flash, Doomsday went flying to the other side of the room.

"Need a hand." Superman grinned down at Bruce.

The Bat growled in pride and heaved himself to his feet, "Maybe… a little."

Superman caught Doomsday's fist in his hand, straining to keep up with the strength of the monster.

"Help…your son…I'll handle this." Superman said, as he dealt a heavy blow to Doomsday, knocking him back and creating a shockwave.

Bruce flipped backwards, landing near Harry, who had valiantly raised the bar against Voldemort, sending spells flying furiously, countering the elemental attacks and spells with his other hand and approaching Voldemort quickly.

Bruce snuck up on Voldemort from behind, keeping quiet, then at the last moment decking Voldemort in the back of the head… only to have his hand repelled by a blue force field at the last second as Voldemort turned around, a quick bone crusher spell at his fingertips which Bruce's armour just about managed to block, though the arm of the armour crumbled off, leaving Bruce with his left arm exposed and his left shoulder feeling the weight of the failing armour.

Bruce growled and shrugged off the suit, dressed in a fairly heavy and thick Kevlar protected batsuit even under the WizardBuster suit.

Harry attacked from behind, getting close to Voldemort and going for a quick and wild slash but being thrown away by a pre-emptive gust of air from Voldemort.

Despite the father and son fighting together, Voldemort somehow managed to hold the two off efficiently, his power on view.

Harry frowned, he must have performed really dark rituals to grant himself such a long boost of power, especially with the amount of power he was channelling, his body almost seemed like a conduit for the magic of a greater being…greater being! It was Vulcan channelling power through Voldemort.

"Batman, it's Vulcan whose channelling power through Voldemort!" Harry said quickly, forced to dodge more majestic attacks.

With relentless waves of fire and water, Voldemort seemed untouchable from the two bats.

"What's the plan, Bruce…" Harry whispered urgently to the older Bat, as he covered for the two of them, with a Leonus shield which drained a lot of power from him to hold up against the onslaught from Voldemort.

The older Bat looked deeply into the eyes of his son, "Survive." He said hoarsely, before sliding in closer to Voldemort as Harry thickened his own onslaught, sending streams of water flooding at the wizard.

Bruce got close for a quick kick to the stomach, before he was forced to recede as Harry just about managed to stop the stream of fire aiming at his adopted father.

Despite the kick to the stomach, Voldemort was still going and Harry and his father were barely fighting the wizard to a standstill.

Suddenly a fourth figure entered the battle.

Albus Dumbledore rained down fire on his greatest enemy, following it up with rubble which flew from all directions to attack Voldemort.

"You will not win this day, Tom!" Dumbledore spat out, despite his almost depleted magical core, continuing the assault, magically powering the continued attack on Voldemort from all of the rubble created and returning all of Voldemort's spells with flicks of his wand.

Harry felt his respect for the manipulative old bastard rise immensely.

No matter what atrocious deeds he had done in the past, in the end, Albus Dumbledore was fighting the good fight and fighting it well, Harry had to admit that the aged Headmaster was his superior in simple magical prowess, especially with the amount of power he seemed to have despite his age.

Dumbledore grit his teeth and continued fighting as well, beginning to draw some magic from the Elder Wand, knowing in his heart, this was the last time he would fight Tom Riddle, one way or the other.

Dumbledore took the reigns of the attack from Harry, bearing the entire brunt of Voldemort's attack and letting the two Bat's focus on attack more than before.

Harry idly noticed Voldemort's body beginning to steam because of the immense power that he was wielding.

The Dark Lord could not survive the level of power for much longer.

Assured that their enemy would not be fighting the fight of attrition, Harry put his all into the fight, managing to push back Voldemort completely.

With a flying kick, Voldemort was on the ground with a broken jaw and Harry standing over him.

"The power he knows not…" Dumbledore whispered as Voldemort's final takedown occurred not by any arcane magics but by muggle techniques learned from his adoptive father.

With a cold gaze, Harry gassed the fallen Dark Lord with sleeping gas, rendering the scourge of Britain unconscious.

Just as they finished off Voldemort, victorious against their enemy, they turned to see Superman be thrown to the ground like a ragdoll.

Superman stumbled to his feet, dried blood clear on his body, his suit torn in places with deep gashes and wounds. He growled and flew at the speed of light at his adversary, who took the punch, replying with one of his own, smacking the man of steel back several paces, with another cut on his cheek.

They spun to look at the monstrous power that could make the man of steel bleed.

Doomsday.

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: This is like the fourth chapter in a row which I managed to end with Doomsday. The MWAHAHAHAHAHA seems kinda obligatory now…**


	31. Deus Ex Machina (aka Pluto)

**An: Is this the last chapter…nah, at least the epilogue left.**

 ***** Present**

Superman stumbled to his feet, dried blood clear on his body, his suit torn in places with deep gashes and wounds. He growled and flew at the speed of light at his adversary, who took the punch, replying with one of his own, smacking the man of steel back several paces, with another cut on his cheek.

They spun to look at the monstrous power that could make the man of steel bleed.

Doomsday.

Bruce cursed tiredly.

His suit was busted and his current suit would have no chance of surviving even one blow against Doomsday.

Bruce commed Alfred, "Alfred, please initiate Plan Billionaire."

Alfred's worried voice drafted across the comm, "Is it really that bad, sir."

"We just beat the scourge of Britain for appetisers, we have Doomsday for mains." Bruce said simply.

Alfred sighed, "I'm just glad, you're the one footing the bill for this one, Master Bruce." Alfred said, quietly.

Bruce nodded, "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred hesitated, "Just…make it out of there alive…Master Bruce."

"I'll try Alfred." Bruce said, before cutting the comm.

Out of the remaining fighters in Bruce's force, only Superman was making significant progress in the fight against Doomsday.

Despite Dumbledore and Harry's best efforts, they could not break the hide of the formidable creature with their spells.

Dumbledore waved his wand in intricate patterns, sending walls of air barrelling into Doomsday, making the creature stumble and lose momentum, allowing Superman the chance to get in extra swings, that would have decapitated a normal human being but barely fazed Doomsday.

Doomsday swung hard and Dumbledore put up a leonus shield, which absorbed one blow from Doomsday before shattering.

Harry on the other hand was fiddling with his knife.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled out to his aged companion.

The Headmaster looked at Harry with determination in his tired eyes, "Yes, Harry." The old man said stiffly.

"Can you get this knife into Doomsday?" Harry asked.

Harry handed Dumbledore his Tanto.

Dumbledore looked it over once, "Alchemically transmuted…quite a beauty if I do say so myself."

"Can you do it."

Dumbledore nodded, "I can try but alchemy cannot be affected by spells, so it will have to be moved elementally."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and waved his wand, suddenly a gust of air blew the knife straight out of Dumbledore's hand and it flew in the vague direction of Doomsday.

Dumbledore began to sweat as he commanded the air in specific directions, attempting to try and get the knife to enter Doomsday.

Just as Dumbledore seemed to be triumphant, Doomsday caught the knife in his hand and roared in pain, as his left hand was cut apart.

Doomsday flung the knife away in disgust, only more angered if anything.

Harry cursed and continued his onslaught of spells that barely affected Doomsday.

Dumbledore sent streams of fire and air that actually seemed to be pushing back Doomsday.

A heavy stream of fire hit Doomsday right in the face.

The monster took a few heavy steps back and roared in pain as its face was burnt.

It charged at Superman who smashed it down again and then proceeded to slump in apparent exhaustion.

Doomsday swiped again and Superman stood up again, showing incredible resilience and taking the slap across the face and stumbling backwards before clumsily returning fire with barely any results.

The next shot sent Superman flying into the ground himself and barely moving.

Doomsday charged at his next apparent opponent, Dumbledore.

The Headmaster pushed back the charging monster with a wall of air and followed up with a stream of fire, that only served to slow down Doomsday.

With another couple streams of fire, Dumbledore managed to stop Doomsday some more.

Just as it seemed that Dumbledore would be unable to stop Doomsday's charge, Bruce finally showed up.

The Bat was in a huge metallic alloy, the strongest that Bruce could find. It had twenty missiles, all of them twice the size of his WizardBuster missiles. It was powered by a huge power source that went through his entire suit and the amount of energy required to keep it running for one second was in the dozens of thousands of dollars.

Bruce blocked the strike from Doomsday and struck back with a point-blank missile to the stomach. The formidable monster roared and fell to the ground in pain.

That was the moment that Superman hobbled up again and delivered one final blow to the back of Doomsday's head.

With that, Superman too collapsed to the floor, leaving Bruce, Harry and Dumbledore as the main remaining fighters to take down Vulcan.

"Well, that was…interesting…" spoke the Lord Vulcan.

Bruce prepared to fight Vulcan but was caught by tendrils of fire which didn't seem to burn him, and was flung into the wall.

"When I get free… I will…" Bruce ground out.

Vulcan waved him off, "I am a god, there is no way you could ever hope to fight on the same level as me, no matter how much you have impressed me with your abilities, perhaps your entire group at full health could have posed me a little bit of a fight, but you three, barely walking, couldn't last half a minute against my power."

In response, Harry threw a plethora of spells at Vulcan. The spells all hit their mark, cutting the body into shreds, and breaking its bones but all that happened was the body falling apart leaving a glowing humanoid shape built in magma.

The being grew to be 20 feet tall and lazily raised an arm, swinging it at Dumbledore first.

Dumbledore tried to put up a Leonus shield but it was no use, he was crashed into a wall and his wand skittered across the floor to Harry.

Harry grit his teeth as he faced down the god with no hope of survival.

Suddenly Harry had an urge to lift the wand of Dumbledore which had fallen to the floor.

Despite knowing that he would work best with his own glove, Harry lifted the Elder Wand, which called out to him.

In his head, Harry heard a voice, "Ah, finally a user who can survive me!" it said in genuine delight.

"Don't freak out kiddo, I just need to use your body for a bit, I need to get that brat Vulcan back before he does undue damage." The voice spoke.

Harry was about to ask it one of his millions of questions but instead he doubled over.

Steam rose from his body and he rose as Lord Pluto.

Harry's green eyes had turned obsidian black, his skin turned deathly pale, on his head appeared a helm of shadows.

"Vulcan, you complete imbecile!" A deep baritone voice emitted from the throat of Harry Potter.

"What did you do to my son!" growled Bruce from where he was being restrained by Vulcan.

"Do not worry, the wielder will survive this experience…probably…I am Lord Pluto! And you, Vulcan are not staying on Earth any longer!"

Vulcan growled and lava burst from his hand at Pluto. All of the lava just disappeared before it could hit Harry/Pluto.

With a swipe of his hand, Vulcan was bitch-slapped across the face and was lying on the ground, his pupils dilating.

Pluto peered into the eyes of Vulcan and dragged the god, who had shrunken back to his smaller form, up to see at eye level.

"This isn't you!" Pluto realised before his expression darkened, Pluto put his hand to Vulcan's chest and a blackness escaped the body of the god.

"Begone father, and don't come back." Pluto spat.

Vulcan looked up at Pluto puzzled, "What happened here."

Pluto looked down at the weaker god, "Go back, you do not belong here, neither do I."

With that, Vulcan disappeared and Harry dropped to the ground like a stone.

Bruce immediately went to check Harry's vitals and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the faint heartbeat of the Potter.

Bruce looked around at the rubble around them and the various collapsed bodies.

He was the last person conscious.

He smiled softly at the unconscious form of his son.

The unconscious form of the Wizarding Bat.

*** **End of Story**

 **An: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut! This story is over! You may have noticed I haven't marked this story as complete as of yet, that's cuz it isn't! The epilogue remains to be written and posted.**

 **An: A sincere thank you to all of you that have stuck through this story with me, it may not be a very long story, but I loved writing every word of it, and I'm truly honoured to have over 108,000 views, over 300 followers and over 200 favourites with almost 100 reviews.**

 **Px5 out.**


	32. Shortest Epilogue in existence

**An: And so begin the final words to ever be written in this story… probably not going to be full chapter length anyway.**

 **An2: I will be beginning another Harry Potter Batman crossover soon, it will be completely unrelated to this story but hopefully all of you find it in your hearts to read that one too. It will be set in the Marauders era, with Bruce going to Hogwarts in the same year as Lily, the Marauders and Snape. This idea was very much inspired by Terraking so if and when I write this story, big thanks to him.**

 **An3: Good lord, I just wasted 100 words on Author's notes!**

 ***** Underworld**

James and Lily Potter sat in a room which looked to be like a muggle movie theatre. By their side sat Thomas and Martha Wayne, several of their other friends as well as, surprisingly Ariana Dumbledore.

As Pluto left Harry's body, both his parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"He survived." James said comfortingly to his wife.

Lily smiled a watery smile at her husband.

"That he did, they all did."

James turned to the couple directly to their right, "We can't thank your son enough, Martha, Thomas, Harry would be nowhere without him."

"We can't thank YOUR son enough for giving our Bruce a family to care about." The Wayne female replied.

On the side, Ariana Dumbledore smiled slightly sadly.

Despite everything, despite all of the horrible mistakes he had made in her name, her brother had truly earned her forgiveness and more in the final battle.

Despite his terrible actions in the past, in her eyes, Albus Dumbledore was a hero.

Sirius' aged grandfather, Arcturus Black and his best friend, Charlus Potter, James' father sat side by side.

Charlus turned gruffly to his friend of many years, "You grandson did well by mine."

Arcturus smiled an old man's wrinkled smile, "That he did."

Among all the conversations, one thing was clear, the Wizarding Bat could not have been more loved from the afterlife if he tried.

 ***** End of Epilogue.**

 **An: Damn, that turned out horribly, probably cuz it's late, eh, whatever, it worked as an epilogue…right?**

 **Right?**

 **Right?**

 **Px5 out.**


	33. New story up, please check it out

**An: Hello readers of The Wizarding Bat.**

 **Thank you again for the support for this story. It just passed 300 favorites! Meanwhile, I have been working on a new Batman/Harry Potter crossover. In this one, Bruce goes to Hogwarts during the marauder era.**

 **This is probably going to be a BruceLily story, at least in the future. It will be the first time I'm writing anything with a pairing ever, even if it is in the future.**

 **My new story is "The Hogwarts Bat", please read it.**

 **I have enclosed the first chapter below.**

 ***** *** New story**

 **An: New story! Yay!**

 **An2: In this story, Bruce will go to Hogwarts and be in the same batch as the marauders and Lily and Snape. This story will diverge from canon (not that there is too much canon relating to the marauders era) James will start out as a jerk, as he was portrayed in a few flashbacks, but, as in the books, he will become more responsible and a better person eventually.**

 **An3: The idea for this story has largely come from Terraking, who will also be beta-ing this story. This is my first time with a beta so I'm excited!**

 ***** When Bruce is 14**

A ping signaled the activation of the intercom of the airplane.

"This is your pilot speaking. We are readying to land at Heathrow Airport, the seatbelt sign is now on, please return to your seats immediately."

The overly talkative man sitting to Bruce's left grinned at him, "So, kid, what's your name."

"Arthur." Bruce replied shortly, his voice clearly indicating he didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Well, Arthur, what brings you to London."

"Just…school." Bruce replied, deciding to stick with the truth.

"Oh ya, where are you going?"

"Just an exchange program, nowhere big." Bruce said dismissively.

"Well, I work in the department of education, I know most schools in the area, try me." The man said.

Bruce cursed internally and thanked the gods when the plane landed and everyone began to get up.

"Well, have a good time in London, Arthur, maybe you'll see me around for an inspection at your school, David Howell's the name."

With that, the man was off and Bruce was left to his own devices in the immigration queue.

*** **Dumbledore's office**

One of the many instruments in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts suddenly started blinking and honking.

Dumbledore frowned, a new unidentified magical entity had entered Britain.

And if the instruments emphatic honking was to be believed then it was a strong entity.

The device was hooked up to the ICW's list of identified wizards and witches which Dumbledore had access to as a Grand Sorcerer, and Supreme Mugwump. It was also rigged to not include anyone below the age of 11, therefore unregistered muggleborns wouldn't ping his system.

Dumbledore opened an ancient looking compass and waved his wand over it a few times before the needle moved away from north and began pointing towards the location of the unidentified wizard.

*** **Cambridge**

"Ah, Mr Prince, how nice to finally meet you."

Bruce nodded politely to the Professor of Biology.

"Your credentials are indeed great for one only 14 years of age." The Professor complemented, "There will be a representative of the Department of Education who will be here soon. Once he is here, I will begin the tour."

Bruce struck up polite conversation as they waited for representative of the department of education.

"Arthur?" A startled voice spoke up.

Bruce looked up to see the man from the airplane, David Howell, if he remembered correctly.

"Mr Howell, nice to meet you again."

"Just an exchange program, nowhere big" David quoted Bruce incredulously.

The Professor raised an eyebrow, "Do you two know each other."

"We met on the airplane." Bruce explained, "He was sitting next to me and it was a long flight, so we ended up talking a bit."

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise." The Professor said with a smile, "Anyhow, let us begin the tour, as you may know, The University of Cambridge is actually divided into 31 different universities and colleges…" he droned on as he briskly walked out of the reception building they were in.

Bruce followed him out, listening diligently to the speech being given to him, despite most of the information already being known to him.

*** **With Dumbledore**

Albus activated the anti-muggle and invisibility charm on his custom broomstick as he began to fly over largely muggle inhabited areas, he seemed to be heading towards the mostly muggle town of Cambridge.

While he flew, he pulled out yet another device, that read magical signatures and helped divine the person who it belonged to.

After over an hour of decrypting, the device had pinged Bruce Wayne, an American, currently listed missing with the authorities of a muggle city named Gotham in the United States.

This puzzled Albus, the US had one of the most well-organized magical governments in the world, they weren't ones to miss a magical child in their country and not add him to their database.

Especially not one as amazingly powerful as Wayne seemed to be.

It would definitely be a feather in his cap if he managed to steal such a powerful wizard from the United States… not to mention the war with Voldemort which seemed to be more and more skewed in the favor of the Dark Lord, a pawn as powerful as Wayne could definitely swing the favor of the war, even James Potter, with all his loyalty and magical might didn't seem enough to win the war for Dumbledore.

*** **Later**

Yup, Bruce Wayne was definitely somewhere in the University of Cambridge.

This was good and bad for Dumbledore.

The bad news was, the University was huge and his compass wasn't exact enough for him to narrow it down any further.

The good news was, he had colleagues in the 32nd University who could help him out.

Hey, he had said the town was _mostly_ muggle, not entirely muggle.

There were very few magical universities in Britain as it was hard to get enough space and keep it a secret.

Most of them used large ancestral castles or manors, as Hogwarts did, which had started out as a Hufflepuff Summer Home, but had been turned into a school by the founders and expanded to be large enough to house thousands of students.

However, the Milton University of Magic, which offered majors in Transfiguration, Advanced Charmwork, Alchemy (the only university in Britain to do so), as well as courses in dueling and magical combat, was located in Cambridge and was the 32nd University in Cambridge, though only wizards and witches and select administrative muggles (mostly squibs) knew about it.

It had been founded in the 15th century, over 4 centuries after the founding of Cambridge, but was still a very old school of magic.

The huge amount of different colleges made it easy for students to blend in and the actual college building was hidden by many spells, including the Virtual Space spell, which allowed it to fit in an area that wasn't even visible to muggles, who warped straight through it, and the fidelius spell as well as many other protective spells.

Albus strode for the building of the Milton University and walked inside and up to the reception.

The woman at the reception sat up straight at the sight of the famed Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Dumbledore, how may I help you." She said respectfully.

Dumbledore vaguely recognized her as a student who had passed through Hogwarts a few decades prior, "Ah, Ms Everton, how nice to see you again, there is an unidentified magical who entered Cambridge today, likely not knowing even of the existence of Milton, I need to know his location."

Ms. Everton nodded, "As you probably know, we can locate any student registered at any school in Cambridge, however you will need the permission of one of our Professors to request us to track any student."

Dumbledore nodded, "Can you call Professor Sterling here please."

The Reception Lady nodded and scribbled on a red piece of paper before tapping it with her wand and it folded itself into a letter before disappearing with a poof.

Within a few seconds, another red piece of paper poofed into existence in front of the reception lady who unfolded it.

"Professor Sterling will be with you momentarily."

Dumbledore nodded kindly, before taking a seat on one of the sofas nearby and twiddling with his wand.

"Albus." A guarded voice spoke.

"Ah! Scott!"

"Mallory tells me that you want to track a student. Why?"

"Straight to business, eh? Very well then. There is an unidentified powerful magical over the age of 11, who has entered Britain and is here at Cambridge currently. I merely wish to offer him a place at Hogwarts as he is not registered with any magical school."

Sterling raised an eyebrow, "Name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Mallory, check the system." Sterling stated and the Reception Lady nodded.

"Will do Scott."

With that, she began to pull out some papers from the filing system below her and started tapping on a few files.

"There is no student with that name here at Cambridge." Mallory reported.

"I am certain there is, perhaps under a false name."

"Can you perhaps provide a demographic?"

"14 years of age-"

"Do you think we are crazy Albus, this is a university not High School." Sterling interrupted.

"I am certain of it, Scott."

"There is no way-"

"Actually, there is a 14-year-old here right now, under the name Arthur Prince. He's on a campus tour right now." Mallory interrupted.

"Thank you for your help, I shall go and meet him, if you can point me in the right direction." Albus stated.

"Actually, I think I shall accompany you." Sterling said, getting up, "Besides, there's no way a Professor here would let you speak to a student, especially a minor, unless you had a staff-member and a reason."

Albus nodded, slightly disgruntled at being accompanied by a fellow magical.

*** **With Bruce**

As the Professor who was guiding him continued to talk about the history of the school, Bruce was thinking about the future.

He would be in England for about 6 months, in which he would be doing a biology course at Cambridge after which he had gotten through admittance for a course at The Sorbonne.

In the meanwhile, he would also have to keep up with his physical exercises.

If he wanted to fight crime in Gotham, then just intellect wouldn't do him any good, his physical strength and skill also had to be unparalleled.

That was why he had gone through immense physical training despite his young age while continuing to train himself mentally.

However now that he had no master, and he was going from University to university, he would have to keep up his fitness in his spare time.

"Excuse me." Bruce heard a voice behind him.

His guide also turned around, "Professor Sterling! What a pleasant surprise."

"Professor Bradbury, nice to see you again as well." Sterling inclined his head.

"And who is the gentlemen with you?" Bradbury asked cheerfully.

"This is Professor Dumbledore; he teaches at a prestigious college in Scotland. He is a colleague of mine from years ago who happened to be passing through the area and thought he would drop by to see me, he has agreed to help me out in a few lessons."

"Is he also in Theoretical Physics?"

"Indeed, he has made several breakthroughs in the field."

"Nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore, I'm Professor Bradbury, Brian Bradbury, I teach Biology."

The two men shook hands.

"Anyway, I was interested in this young man, only 14 years of age, I understand." Sterling asked, peering at Bruce.

"Indeed, he is quite the prodigy." Bradbury said proudly, "More qualified than half my undergrad class."

"I would be interested in a chat with him, maybe after the tour?" Sterling asked.

Something about the two men struck Bruce as being slightly off, they had some kind of other vested interest in him that they weren't stating.

"Sure." Bruce replied.

"Meet us here." Sterling said, handing Bruce a piece of paper, "Nice to see you again, Professor Bradbury, we should have tea some time."

Bruce glanced down at the paper.

 _Scott Sterling's office can be found in room 614 of the Milton University building._

Bradbury peered over Bruce's shoulder, "A blank piece of paper?" he said curiously, Scott must have forgotten to list his office address, wouldn't be the first time, smart man Scott Sterling, but very forgetful. Anyway, I think Professor Sterling is at the King's College, I can help you get there if you want."

There was _definitely_ something off here, there were clearly words on the paper, and to his knowledge, Milton wasn't one of the 31 universities at Cambridge.

"No, I can find my way." Bruce said.

And he could, as soon as he read the piece of paper, he knew exactly where the University was.

Strange.

Really strange.

*** **Later, Milton University**

Bruce walked up to Milton University, it was a humungous building but there was nobody outside it, everyone else seemed to walk around the building, nobody standing near it and nobody seeming to notice it.

He walked inside and saw the reception to his left.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Professor Sterling, he asked me to meet him in his office in room 614."

"Right, you must be Arthur. Walk up to the 6th floor, 1st room on the right." The reception lady said cheerfully as she scribbled something on a piece of paper and quickly chucked it under her desk.

He nodded his understanding and walked up to the 6th floor surprisingly quickly in less than half a minute, far less time than he should have taken, considering he was walking leisurely.

He passed by many people who were wearing long black robes, some kind of uniform policy he assumed, a lot of them looked at him strangely.

He knocked on Sterling's office door and the door creaked open automatically.

"Ah, Bruce, nice of you to join us."

Bruce didn't let his shock or surprise show on his face, "It's Arthur, Professor Sterling, Arthur Prince, you may have me mistaken for someone else, you asked me to meet you here when I was on a tour with Professor Bradbury."

Sterling smiled genially, "My mistake, Arthur. Anyhow, as you may have guesses, we have not called you here just for tea, though you may certainly have some if you wish, Professor Dumbledore has something to discuss with you."

Dumbledore prepared his usual magic speech, "Have you ever found anything odd happening in your life, such as when you feel extreme emotions."

Bruce frowned, He didn't feel anything but grief, and he certainly hadn't felt any extreme emotions since… _that_ night.

Taking Bruce's frown as a yes, Dumbledore continued.

"You're magical, 'Arthur', the only way you could have found this office is because you're magical." Dumbledore revealed.

Bruce let a skeptical look cross his face, despite already at least partially believing the story.

"You don't believe me, do you." Dumbledore said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I may be 14 years old, but I'm 14 years old at CAMBRIDGE, I'm not an idiot, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement, "Indeed, you aren't an idiot, but I am telling the truth, Bruce Wayne."

With that, he let his wand fall out of his sleeve, and flicked it.

A stunning white creature, that Bruce instinctively knew was a phoenix which seemed to be made out of pure light burst out of Dumbledore's wand and stood in front of Bruce.

"You must have me on some kind of drugs." Bruce said tightly, "There are certainly those which could cause hallucinations to this extent."

"Then how do you explain how we know your real name, Bruce."

"You don't-"

"Don't refute it Bruce, that IS your name and magic is real. You haven't heard of Milton University have you? Prior to today, you have known 31 universities here at Cambridge. That is because Milton is a university of magic." Dumbledore said.

"IF I decide to believe your story…why have you contacted me, and why now? Why never before."

"I am here to offer you a place at my school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should have been contacted at age 11, by the American Magical Government, or their school Ilvermorny, but they seem to have decided to ignore you or deemed you un-magical. I was made aware of your presence immediately when you entered England." Dumbledore said.

"If there is a magical school in the US, why would I go to a random school in the UK." Bruce shot back.

"Because they haven't offered you admission. For whatever reason, they have ignored you. You can't simply apply for admission to a magical school, if they had accepted you, they would have sent you a letter." Dumbledore claimed, "Not to mention, Hogwarts is the best school of magic in the whole world!"

Sterling sent a weird look at Dumbledore that wasn't unnoticed by Bruce.

"And what if I say no."

"Then your memory will be wiped and your magic bound. The ICW has deemed any Wizard or Witch without proper training dangerous for society." Dumbledore said.

"So I have no choice but to go to your Hogwarts…" Bruce grit his teeth, there was many things he didn't know, and he didn't entirely trust Dumbledore's word.

"Essentially." The Headmaster of Hogwarts spoke.

"Well then…mind-wipe me Dumbledore, I can't give up my entire life's studies for magic." Bruce said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened with panic.

Aha!

Bruce was right. Dumbledore definitely had some ulterior motive for wanting him at Hogwarts.

"My boy, I'm sure we can sort something out…" Dumbledore began, "You don't have to attend the entire year, but you need to learn enough to take your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Perhaps, you could start out on a trial basis for one semester a year."

Bruce mulled over his options, he didn't know enough about the World of Magic yet to make an informed decision, but if he went to Hogwarts for a semester, he would be able to figure out exactly what he should do, he would be able to gather information about the magical world fairly easily.

"Very well then. I shall come to your Hogwarts for one semester starting...?"

"Starting August, however I suggest you land up in July so you can try and catch up, 4th year will be starting, and you need to at least know the basics to catch up."

"Learn 3 years' worth in a month?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Only your core classes, it will be tight, and your revision will probably continue into the school year. You only need to do a few classes to pass your OWLs, so you can do Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence, which are the necessary courses to pass to be considered not-a-danger-to-society in the ICW's eyes." Dumbledore explained.

Bruce nodded.

It didn't seem like he had any other choice.

"But what about my time here at Cambridge?" Bruce asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Magic has its advantages…"

*** **End of Chapter**


End file.
